When He Was Wicked
by LadyStiff
Summary: When Hermione mistakenly makes a wish for Draco Malfoy to love her, she never in a million years believed it would actually come true. But when the wish doesn't turn out as expected, will she lose Draco forever? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Cafeteria, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

**18 December 2003, Thursday**

'What're you looking at, Hermione?'

Hermione quickly looked away and focused on Harry, who was sitting adjacent to her at a table in the Ministry cafeteria.

'Nothing...' She mumbled and immediately changed the subject. 'So how's your department doing? I hear that you've made headway on the hunt for Avery.'

Harry began to tell her about how he was spotted in China, but Hermione was only pretending to listen, she already knew all this anyway. No, her focus was back on the white blond head of Draco Malfoy who was currently taking a seat across from Theo Nott a few tables down.

Everyone admitted that he had changed, even Harry, although there was still no love lost between them. Hermione could even go so far as saying that Draco had become famous for his reformation. He was undersecretary to the head of the law department, part of the Wizengamot and convicted all the Death Eaters caught by the Auror department. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before he took over the whole department, and only at the tender age of twenty-three.

Six whole years since the war and Hermione's been in love with him the past two.

She felt utterly foolish of course, they hadn't even spoken unless you count the times when he would absent-mindedly say good morning in the lift, not even looking at her and she would only nod, her tongue thoroughly tide up, or the times their departments intermingled, which was practically never.

She knew he never noticed her, but she couldn't help but notice him.

He had grown out of his skinniness from school, his shoulders had widened and he had grown taller. Hermione knew the top of her head only reached his shoulder; she had remembered because he had squeezed in next to her at the lift, and at the close contact she couldn't help but notice he also happened to smell delicious, his cologne making her weak at the knees and a tiny bit lightheaded. His patrician nose was no longer up in the air, and his full, firm lips were only in a sneer when he was in court. His mercurial grey eyes were intense but never at her and his white blond hair flopped into them, making him look boyish and endearing, which of course he was neither.

She didn't remember when she had first noticed him in the capacity other than loathing but when she had, she realized how lost she had become.

That was when the dreams came.

She would dream about his long, slender fingers running down her body, his beautiful eyes locked on hers, his lips whispering her name. The dreams were so vivid, she would wake up panting.

After that, every time she looked at him, her cheeks went up in flame. Not that he noticed. She was really a non-entity to him and she admitted her pride took a hit at the fact.

The dreams continued, and every day, her unrequited feelings grew.

Harry finished up what he was saying but at the uncharacteristically glassy look in Hermione's eyes, he sighed, deciding to keep silent.

Hermione seemed to snap out of it, when she sensed Harry had finished talking and blushed. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I just have a lot on my mind.'

Harry just shrugged, not taking offence, but in a quiet voice he said, 'its Malfoy, isn't it?'

Hermione's head snapped round and her eyes widened alarmingly. 'What?'

Harry patted her hand, 'Don't worry, Hermione. You don't make it obvious. I wouldn't have noticed if Ginny hadn't said something to me.'

Hermione still looked stressed, thinking hard, 'Ginny knows?' Not knowing she had inadvertently confirmed their suspicions.

'Of course she does. She's very perceptive you know.'

'How long?' Hermione mumbled.

Harry coughed into his hand, 'A while…'

'And you're only mentioning that you know now? Why?'

'I don't know. I just saw you staring at Malfoy and you looked so miserable, I don't think I could've _not _said something.'

Hermione slumped in her chair, looking a little dejected. 'Are you mad?'

Harry smiled kindly, then pulled a face, 'No but I can't account for you taste in men.'

Hermione's sat up from her slumped position so fast Harry's eyes blurred, a look of horror on her face, 'Ron doesn't know, does he?'

'No, Hermione, don't worry, but even if he does, why does it matter?'

'He hates Draco more than you do and you know what a temper he has.'

'Yeah well, that's his problem, isn't it?' Hermione only shrugged.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry couldn't help but ask, 'So what are you going to do about it?'

'What are you talking about?'

Harry gave her a look that said clearly he knew she was playing dumb and it wasn't a good look, 'What are you going to do about Malfoy?'

Hermione looked down brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, 'There's nothing I can do. He doesn't notice me and I haven't the guts to talk to him.'

Harry sighed, dragging a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more at the back, 'I can't pretend I know anything about all this, Hermione. You were always the person out of all of us that knew about feelings stuff, so maybe you should ask Ginny for advice.'

Hermione looked at him incredulously and stood up, 'Thanks a lot, Harry.' She said sarcastically.

Harry looked pleased to have helped and Hermione rolled her eyes. 'See you later.' She said, waving a hand behind her as she walked away.

'Dense man.' She muttered furiously as she walked.

She heard a cough and looked up, right into Draco Malfoy's eyes and stopped dead. She swallowed hard, her face going scarlet, 'Erm, not you.' She mumbled in embarrassment.

He looked ahead of him again, beginning to walk away, and drawled- his face completely bland, 'Never dreamed it.'

Hermione watched his back as he exited the cafeteria and groaned; she was such a dork. What was wrong with her?

Maybe she should have that chat with Ginny.

XXXXX

**Potter Residence, Godrics Hollow, London, England**

**Same day**

'It's simple really, Hermione, you need to attract him,' Seeing the look on Hermione's face, Ginny quickly tried to explain. 'Not that you aren't attractive, but it's hidden behind, well no offense or anything, hideous clothes.'

Hermione had gone to the Potter's house after work, (Harry was still at the Ministry) and had confronted Ginny about the knowledge of Hermione's stupid love of all things Malfoy, and what she should do now.

Hermione looked at her clothes in dismay, she never really cared about the way she looked, always wanting people to see her for her intelligence, but she had to admit that Ginny just may have a point; she did look a bit drab.

Hermione looked at Ginny as she spoke again, 'Malfoy always dresses impeccably. He always looks good, and you, Hermione, need to start caring about your appearance. It's important.'

Hermione sighed, conceding. 'I know, I've been meaning to get a new wardrobe for a while now, but I've been putting it off. I just want you to know that I want to do it for myself, and not for Draco. If he wants me, it shouldn't be because of the way I look. There are more important things than that.'

Ginny patted her on the knee, 'It wasn't in doubt, Hermione.'

Hermione smiled genuinely before it became forced, 'So… Shopping?' she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Hermione hated shopping.

Ginny laughed, seeing through Hermione immediately, 'I'll make it as painless as possible, you give me the money and I'll make the selections.'

'Agreed.'

Hermione wasn't worried about what Ginny might choose for her. Ginny had fantastic taste, not that Hermione would at first feel comfortable in anything Ginny chose but, hey, she was willing to try. She just wished all this wasn't necessary.

'We'll have to go Saturday. I'm busy tomorrow.'

Ginny clapped her hands in glee. 'That's perfect! The Ministry Christmas Ball is on Saturday night. We can get you an amazing outfit that will knock Malfoy onto his perfect arse.'

Hermione bit her lip, feeling uncomfortable. 'I wasn't planning on going, but I guess you're going to make me.'

'Oh, most definitely,' said Ginny, smug smile firmly in place.

XXXXX

**The Ministry of Magic, London, England**

**19 December 2003, Friday Morning**

The next day, Hermione was feeling slightly better about herself; the pity-party she put herself through finally over, and her usual optimism firmly in place.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and put down her quill. She had managed to miraculously get all her work done that morning, leaving her free for the rest of the day. She knew she needed to get cracking on next weeks work, but for once, Hermione decided against it.

She looked out of the window in her office, and sighed at the sunny day. Of course she knew the window were a fake, but when it was a good day outside, Maintenance usually kept the windows in sync to the day outside.

Picking up her handbag and slipping on her pumps back (she usually shook off during the day), Hermione decided a long lunch was in order. She promised herself she would come back in later and get started on next weeks deadlines.

After lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione walked around Diagon Alley, window shopping. She popped into Flourish and Blotts to see if the book she out an order in had arrived then went into the Magical Menagerie to pick up some cat food for Crookshanks. After shrinking all her goods to fit into her pocket, Hermione glanced at her watch and sighed. It was already twenty minutes after one o'clock, and remembering her promise to herself, strolled back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to the Ministry.

There was a bit of a line waiting at the grates, and she was just about to unshrink her book, when a tall woman with silver hair barreled into her.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' She muttered quickly, her hair swishing out behind her as she ran out of the Leaky Cauldron, toward muggle London.

'Oh, don't worry about me,' Hermione muttered sarcastically, rubbing her arm, 'you only nearly ripped my arm off. No big deal.' Hermione bent down to pick up the tiny book (she hadn't had a chance to enlarge it yet) she had dropped when the woman had bashed into her and paused. The woman had dropped her bangle.

Hermione picked it up, and examined it; it was the most beautiful piece she had ever seen. It was made out of a metal that looked like white-gold, but Hermione couldn't be sure, it looked too fine to be of any metal she would recognize, probably goblin made and was about a centimeter in thickness. There wasn't a clasp as it was made to slip over your hand and wrist, and on the inside, it was inscribed with runes she didn't recognize. Hermione felt an excitement at the unknown, itching to get her ancient runes book out and start researching, but with a sinking heart knew she had to find the owner and return it to her. She would probably miss a piece like this dreadfully.

She walked around the people to look for Tom, who she knew remembered all the clientele and was trust-worthy enough to return the bangle to the silver haired woman.

She went to the reception desk and only saw a very shifty character who scowled at her. 'Waddaya want?' He asked rudely.

'I'm looking for Tom? Where might I find him?'

'Sick, ain't he? Ugly, old codger caught 'imself the Dragon Pox.' He snickered, 'I'm filling in 'til he get better. Now waddaya want?'

Hermione looked at the man again; he was completely bald, with a droopy eye. A scar mangled the left side of his face from his eye to his chin, pulling down the side of his mouth so he looked terribly lopsided. He was also leering at her in a manner that made her feel very uncomfortable. There was absolutely no chance that she was going to leave the bangle with this creep.

'Um, yes, I was looking for a lady with long silver hair. Does she come to by here often?'

'How I supposed to know that, I's told you I was filling in for Tom. Won't know the locals, will I?'

Hermione looked around, ready for the conversation to end, 'Yes well, if you see her could you please give this to her?' Hermione took the quill on the desk and a piece of paper and wrote her office number at the ministry so that the lady could owl her. 'Tell her to please contact me. I have something of hers.'

The creepy man took the paper and looked at Hermione with speculative eyes, 'Wha's init for me?'

Hermione sighed and reached into her purse and gave the man a sickle.

'A'ight then missy, I'll keep an eye out.'

'Thank you.' With that, Hermione turned and walked back to the fireplace, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist for safe keeping.

Hermione dug into her pocket for her floo powder and threw some in the fires. Stepping into the grate, she called out 'Ministry of Magic' and whooshed away. Stepping out into the Atrium, she dusted off her clothes and determined to get a head start on her work; she strode to her office without another thought to the bangle, not noticing when it tightened gently around her wrist.

XXXXX

**The Ministry of Magic, London, England**

**19 December 2003, Seven O'clock PM**

Hermione pushed the button to call the lift, tiredly rubbing her eyes. She had once again let time get away from her and the corridors were empty, only candlelight coming from some of the offices, indicating she wasn't the last one in the Ministry again.

The lift stopped at her floor with a nerve-racking clatter and rumbled open and she stepped in and pushed the button for the Atrium. Just as the doors were closing, Hermione heard a voice, 'Hold the doors, please.'

Hermione knew that voice, deep and smooth and she felt her stomach riot with the butterflies trying to escape. She stopped the doors and it clattered open again.

'Thanks.' He said, as he walked into the lifts and leaned on the wall as the door closed once more. He spared her a glance, and then proceeded to look into space, completely ignoring her again. Surprise, surprise.

Hermione took a deep breath, hoping that her voice was steady, 'Working late?' She asked, softly.

His eyes settled on hers, and he just nodded.

That was it for her courage and she moved her eyes to the numbers above the door, watching them count down.

Hermione gritted her teeth in frustration, where was the Granger wit when she needed it?

She risked a quick glance at him again, and jolted when she realized he was still looking at her, a puzzled expression on his face. He seemed to mentally shrug, focusing on the wall behind her again.

His handsome face kept drawing her eye, but she made sure she wasn't being obvious about it. Her heart was beating so hard, and images from her dreams kept popping up behind her eyes. She felt herself get wet and she had to bite her lips to keep a moan in.

The ding came making Hermione jump, indicating they were at the floor they wanted and at a nod in her direction, strode out, walking towards one of the many fireplaces lining the walls.

Hermione watched him go, longing obvious in her eyes.

_I wish that he loved me._

She shrieked in surprise, as the bangle she forgot she was wearing became poker hot, but before Hermione could do anything about it, a second later and it was cool again.

She stared at the bangle in amazement. What just happened?

Hermione tried to tug it off, but to her surprise, it wouldn't even go past where her hand met her wrist. How peculiar.

She shrugged, thinking that she would take a better look when she got home.

**Authors Note: I know that you are used to my smutty stuff and trust me; it's going to get very steamy in the chapters to come. But as an author you have to get your base down before you can get to the interesting bits. Stick with me, you won't be disappointed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hermione's Flat, Croydon, London?**

**20 December 2003, Saturday**

Hermione yawned as she woke up, feeling utterly, surprisingly refreshed. She grinned, her eyes still closed, and stretched against the Egyptian cotton sheets.

Wait a second Hermione thought, freezing her movement in mid-stretch, she didn't own any Egyptian cotton, and when she felt it on her skin, another thought came.

_Why am I naked?_

Hermione's eyes flew opened, and she was about to roll off the bed to investigate, when a heavy leg was flung across her hips, stopping her movements.

Hermione gasped, trying to get enough air in her lungs to scream, but her lips were suddenly covered with a pair of very strong lips.

Hermione began to struggle in earnest, pushing at the big shoulders holding her down, and squealed when a large hand began caressing her naked hip.

The man seemed to realize she was struggling, and he lifted off her with a groan. 'You're absolutely right, my love, there's no time for this. I'm late as it is.' He rolled off the bed, and began to pick up his clothes which seemed to be scattered everywhere, and unwittingly gave Hermione a full view of his naked body.

She clamped a hand over her eyes, and began to hyperventilate. 'Malfoy?'

She heard him chuckle, 'Malfoy is it? You in the mood for that, I see. Well it will have to wait until later, I'm extremely late now. Your fault, of course, for keeping me up half the night.' His laugh now was so seductive, that Hermione couldn't help but open her eyes and stare; he was already half way dressed and his naked chest kept drawing her eye, it was so beautiful.

What the hell was going on? Was she still dreaming?

Hermione's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and his hand was already on the doorknob before he turned around, and made his way back to the bed, and to her. Hermione squeaked again, trying to draw herself back into the headboard. 'Nearly forgot to say goodbye to my princess.' He said, with a glint in his eye. He bent over and kissed her again, piercing her mouth with his tongue and shoving a hand through her messy hair. Hermione moaned in spite of herself. If this was a dream, might as well make it count.

She kissed him back frantically, loving the feel of his mouth on hers, and his hands tugging on her hair gently.

Draco pulled away with a groan, 'We'll finish this later, my love. I will be here at one o'clock in time for lunch.' He grasped Hermione's chin and looked her deeply in the eyes. 'I love you.' He pecked her quickly on the lips and strode out the room.

Hermione was clutching the sheets to her breasts and she was staring after him with wide eyes. 'Oh. My. God.'

Hermione didn't know how long she lay there staring at the door, but when she finally looked around, she began to panic again. This wasn't her room, where the hell was she?

The room was massive, the huge four-poster bed the main extremity, placed directly in the middle and against the wall. It was directly opposite the door Draco had exited a while ago, and to the right of it, was a huge dressing table. There were squishy sofas and a tea table located by, what Hermione assumed, was the balcony doors to her left, and two doors spaced five meters apart leading somewhere to her right.

Hermione flopped down, hoping that some sort of explanation would come in the next minute before she started screaming hysterically, and looked at the roof.

She gasped and rolled out the bed quickly, staring at the roof with an appalled expression. No way! There was absolutely no way, there was a mirror on the roof. She thought people only did that in books. It was massive and covered the whole space directly over the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping childishly that if she couldn't see it, it would go away.

That was when she realized she was completely starkers; standing by the side of the bed, she looked down at herself with horror. There was a love bite on the top of her breast and, Hermione bent down to take a closer look, her inner thigh! She drew a startled breath in, and with panicked eyes, she bolted to the door, where a black velvet dressing gown was hooked.

There needed to be some sort of explanation to why this was happening, there just had to be. Hermione thought back to yesterday, and tried to go through the events of the day. She had come home from work, made dinner for her and Crookshanks and had gone for a shower. She had dressed for bed, then went to sit crossed legged on it so that she could once again attempt to examine the bangle… The bangle! Hermione's eyes snapped open and she brought up her wrist where the pretty, silver bangle was sitting so innocently.

It must have something to do with the bangle. She had felt it burn, and now she was stuck in some sort of alternate universe where Draco Malfoy loved her; he had said it himself.

Hermione shook her head, this wasn't right. This was never how it was supposed to happen.

Hermione once again tried to tug off the bangle to no avail. What was she going to do now? _Think, Hermione, think. This was what I am good at_. _Problem solving._

She was just about to take a deep breath and close her eyes, when there was a timid knock on the door.

She spun around and grasped the doorknob, but before she turned it, she froze. She didn't know this world anymore. What if there it was someone who knew her and found out something was different. Things could go extremely wrong.

The knock came again. Well there was no point in waiting; she was just going to have to bluff her way through it.

Hermione pulled the door open, and found no one there. She was looking around curiously, when she heard a little throat clear and she looked down. A tiny little house elf stood at her feet. 'You's have visitor, miss.' The elf said with a bow, 'Must's I put her in the lounge?'

Hermione didn't know the house elf's name, but she knew she was definitely not ready for visitors. 'Um, no. No visitors today.'

The elf nodded, but before she left, because there was no doubt the elf was a girl, she handed a slip of paper out to Hermione. 'She thought you mights say this, Miss. So she gives me this to gives to you.'

Hermione opened the note, reading through it quickly with a furrowed brow.

**I know your situation. I can help.**

It was unsigned, but Hermione knew she could never turn this person away, especially if she might know something as to why Hermione was in this mess.

'Yes, please tell her to wait for me, uh…'

'Twinky, miss.' The elf, Twinky looked at her with concern.

'Yes, Twinky, pardon me. Tell her I will be ten minutes and could you maybe please get some refreshments?'

'Certainly miss.' With a small pop, Twinky disappeared.

Hermione shut the door gently, and looked around, wondering why there wasn't any cupboards or wardrobes.

Her eyes found the two doors on the side of the room, and made her way over to them.

She opened the first door and found, to her amazement, the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen. It was large with brown décor, the square tub was in the middle of the room, about two meters in diameter and sunken into the floor. It had jets and about ten different taps lining the one side that reminded her of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. To the left encased in glass, with no obvious point of entry, was the shower. It looked almost normal, until she came closer; the shower head covered the whole top of the shower and on the sides, there were also jets.

On the far end of the room, were a pair of double basins with a massive mirror over it, and discreetly to its left was a toilet and bidet. The whole bathroom was extremely Spartan, which only added to the charm.

Hermione stepped toward the shower, assuming the other room was a walk in closet, and stopped in front of the glass. She didn't see a door, and she felt ridiculous that a shower could intimidate her. She reached out a hand to rest on the glass, and felt it go right through it. She blinked.

She stepped through the glass after depositing her gown on a towel wrack next to it and looked around for the tap. There wasn't one.

She growled in frustration, running out of time. She didn't want the lady to get impatient and leave, 'How the hell do you turn this thing on.' Seemingly at the word 'on' the jets and shower head started, and drenched her in a second. She relaxed into the stream, liking how the jets pounded away the tension in her body. After a while she looked around for shampoo, finding none. Thinking that it worked for the water it might work for the toiletries, she held out her hand and said, 'Shampoo.' Hermione found nothing in her hand but felt something land in her hair.

She sighed, what was wrong with good old fashioned bottles.

She climbed out ten minutes later, hurrying toward the other door to get changed.

Hermione saw rack after rack of clothes and shoes in a room that shouldn't be so big, if she judged on how much space was left from the bathroom next door, but of course, she knew that it must be magically enhanced.

Hermione was running out of time, and knew she wouldn't be able to find any clothes in the next five minutes.

'Wand, wand.' She muttered, going to the bed. She had better have one in this stupid world. 'Accio wand.'

The piece of wood zoomed out of nowhere and landed in her hand with a slap.

'Accio jeans and shirt.'

Out of the dressing room, came flying a pair of jeans and a black silk shirt.

'Oh crap. Accio underwear.' In her hands appeared the laciest pair of matching black bra and panty she had ever seen. 'What the hell?' She sighed, closing her eyes as she donned them, there was no time to be picky.

She got dressed quickly, putting on a pair of running shoes that didn't match her outfit and bolted down the stairs to meet this mystery woman.

Where the hell was the lounge area anyway?

She tried a door at random. Nope, it was the study…

The next door was the right one, because sitting in it was…

'You…!'

XXXXX

The silver haired woman from the Leaky Cauldron was sitting on the settee drinking from a tea cup. She put the cup gently in the saucer and placed it carefully on the table.

'Me…' She said calmly, smiling at Hermione fondly.

Hermione just stared wide-eyed at the woman, speechless.

'Please sit down, Hermione. There's a lot to discuss.'

Hermione didn't sit, 'You did this to me.'

The lady sighed, folding her hands on her lap, 'Yes, it looked like you needed some assistance.'

Hermione gripped the door tighter, not even realizing she was doing it, 'What do you mean?'

The lady motioned with one of her hands toward the couch across from her, 'Please sit down and I will explain everything.'

Hermione looked at her with suspicion but slowly did what she was asked.

The lady smiled, 'My name is Kara, and I have chosen you to wear Saol, Hermione.'

Hermione looked at Kara as if she were mad, 'What is a Saol?'

'Saol is the piece of jewelry that's gracing your wrist. It's a source of great power, but to only the being I choose to bestow it with. You have a good heart, Hermione, you deserve to be happy.'

Kara's eyes were kind, and Hermione couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. Not in a conventional way, but in a sort of timeless way. She looked as if she was hundreds of years old but her face looked as if she hadn't past the age of twenty-five. It was her eyes, Hermione thought, such a pale blue but they seemed ancient. She was tall and slender, and every move she made looked effortless.

'What does it do?' Hermione asked, examining the piece more thoroughly.

Kara gave an ethereal smile, 'It gives you your heart's desire.'

'This isn't what I wanted.' Hermione whispered.

'Is it not? You wanted Draco to love you, and he does, with all his heart.'

Hermione didn't say anything, thinking about what she had heard. Kara kept silent, just watching her.

Hermione's head came up, 'This place… I don't know it. How different is my life exactly?'

'It's very different, Hermione. The only thing that is the same is you… and Draco. Magic can never change who a person is.'

'What if I don't want this?'

Kara waved a hand through the air in a dramatic manner, 'Then you can, of course, disavow your wish.'

Hermione spoke quickly, 'Then I do! I disavow it.'

Kara looked around with interest, and when nothing happened, she looked back at Hermione. 'You must not want it badly enough.'

Hermione frowned in irritation, 'Of course I want it. You can make it happen, so do it.'

Kara shook her head, smile still in place. 'No I cannot. Your fate from now on rests with Saol.'

Hermione glared at the stupid bangle on her wrist. 'When will this come off?'

Kara shrugged, 'When it wants to.'

Hermione scoffed, 'Don't be ridiculous. You make like this thing is alive.'

Kara said nothing, just continued to smile and look at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Kara thinking hard. Could it be sentient? She had read about such things, of course. But she had never come across a passage in a book that said an object transported you to another life. Such things didn't exist, yet here she was.

Hermione sighed in defeat, 'What do you suggest I do now?'

Kara stood up, and came to sit next to Hermione on the couch.

'Live your dream, Hermione. Hold on to Draco with both hands. You have a chance to love him as he loves you. You have a chance to touch him as much as you want. Isn't that what you dream of?'

Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes for the first time through this whole fiasco. 'Yes, it is.'

Kara kissed her on the cheek, and stood up to go. 'Then do it.

When Kara was halfway to the door, Hermione came to her feet. 'Wait! You told me nothing is the same. What if I make a mistake and people find out something is wrong?'

Kara stood by the door, looking at Hermione. 'I have faith in you. You are extremely intelligent, you will figure it out. And if you get into a bit of trouble, bluff your way out.' Her laugh tinkled around the room, lifting Hermione's heart. 'If I am not very much mistaken, Draco should be back in little less than an hour, why don't you go put on something pretty for him,' .

Hermione gaped at her, not knowing what to say and before she could, Kara was gone.

XXXXX

**Location Unknown**

**20 December 2003, Saturday- 12h56**

Hermione paced the bedroom nervously and glanced at her watch again; Draco was going to get here any minute.

After sitting in the lounge area for ten minutes after Kara had left, Hermione had to agree. Draco was hers. It was what she had wanted for the past two years. Sure, the circumstances were extremely dodgy, but right now, that was something that she couldn't help. Why not make the best of it.

She had run up the stairs, barreling into her walk-in, and started scouring through the various cupboards for something appropriate to wear. Ginny had always said that what you wear can affect the situation. She had never understood, and she still didn't but right now, she needed all the help she could get.

Hermione was still a virgin, had never found the right guy who deserved it (certainly not Ron), but the Hermione in this world obviously wasn't. The Hermione in this world probably had a lot of experience.

The question was would Draco know she wasn't the Hermione he thought she was?

When Draco came home, Hermione was pretty sure he would want to make love to her, but even though her body had experienced it, this was essentially, Hermione's first time.

She needed to set a mood where Draco would want to be gentle with her.

Hermione had found a modest, only slightly see-through wispy, white dress that hugged her figure and came an inch above her knee. She left her feet bare, and put only a touch of make-up on; she left her hair loose and curly, so it cascaded naturally down her back, resting on her waist. The woman in the mirror, with her innocent eyes, and angelic dress, actually looked like virgin.

She had asked Twinky to bring up a bottle of champagne, and Hermione was already on her second glass, when she heard the front door open and close, and heavy footsteps come up the stairs.

Hermione quickly put down her glass, and watched the door nervously and not without a smidgen of excitement.

Draco appeared in the doorway, and stood staring at her. 'Wow, Mione, you look so beautiful.'

Hermione blushed becomingly, and Draco stared at it in fascination. Hermione so badly wanted to just run into his arms, but she held herself back, still unsure of their relationship.

He was just so magnificent though. His white blond hair windblown and falling gently onto his forehead, his beautiful grey eyes focused so rousingly on hers, like she had always wanted them to do. His tongue peaked out to dampen his bottom lip and his large, slender fingers twitched as if all they wanted to do was touch her. Hers did the same, imagining them grasping onto his large shoulders, using them for leverage so that she might place her lips upon his, and she could feel herself getting hotter, the place between her legs becoming more than moist,

Draco continued to stand in the doorway, just staring at her, and Hermione was getting more nervous. She needn't have worried though; Draco seemed to know exactly what to do.

He walked slowly toward her, eyes not leaving hers, and placed his hands gently on her waist. He drew her in closer, and leaned his head down toward her lips. Before they touched her, he said, his breath teasing her mouth, 'I've been thinking about this the whole day. The whole time I've been sitting down for lunch with my parents, all I wanted was to be here with you.'

His lips brushed hers gently, lovingly. 'I love you so much.'

With that, he kissed her deeply, his soft lips coaxing hers to open for him. His tongue plunging in when she did, letting it explore her whole mouth.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, arching into him, bringing their bodies flush together. She met his tongue with her own, moaning into his mouth, loving the taste that she would learn was uniquely Draco's.

Without warning he swept her into his arms, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, and followed her down, pushing her gently into the mattress. His one hand grasped her hip, as the other plunged into her hair, the kiss not breaking for a second.

Hermione didn't know how long they lay there kissing for, but she knew it wasn't enough. She needed more.

Draco seemed to read her mind as his hand caressing her hip moved down toward her thigh, pulling the dress up, revealing more skin. He broke away, looking into her eyes, and Hermione saw confusion there for a second.

'You seem different today, and merlin, do you look innocent right now.' Hermione's eyes widened, panic once more gripping her chest. His eyes were fixed to her breasts so he didn't notice. His fingers stroked the skin of her inner thigh before looking back at her, smiling into her eyes. 'I like it, Mione, I like it a lot.'

Hermione felt herself relax again. 'Mione…' She whispered, 'No one ever calls me that.'

Draco ran his finger down her cheek, tracing her jaw, 'I know. No one calls you that but me. You're mine, love.'

Hermione's hand tightened in his hair, 'Yes, Draco. And you're mine.'

Draco kissed her again and said against her lips, 'Always.' And without any forewarning, pushed her panties aside and plunged a finger deep inside her.

Hermione gasped into his mouth, arching ecstatically into his finger. God, she never knew it felt like this… so good.

He slowly drew his finger out, before pushing it into her again, catching her sighs with his lips and tongue. Draco drew his thumb up and started twirling it around the bundle of nerve-endings on top. Hermione's legs fell open, and her hips were dilating smoothly in time with his movements.

Draco pulled his head away an inch to look into her face, 'Feel good?'

Hermione panted, but managed a whispered 'yes'.

'Hmm, I know you do, so hot, and tight, and wet. You feel so good.' His voice was like liquid, caressing her body and settling deep in her belly.

'Draco…' She gasped, falling apart and spasming around his finger, and coating it with her essence. Hermione leaned up, capturing his lips with a searing kiss, and then biting his bottom lip hard in her ecstasy.

She was breathing hard, her head hitting the pillows and her eyes closing in rapture. That was the best feeling she had ever experienced.

Hermione felt Draco tugging on her panties, and she lifted her hips to help him.

'Sit up for me, baby.' She sat up so that he can lift her dress over her head. With one hand, Draco clipped open her white bra, and flung it away, eyes still on her body. 'You look so beautiful.' He said again, stroking his hands up her stomach to gently cup her breasts. He bent down to capture one in his mouth, and began to worship it with his tongue and teeth, sucking on it lovingly before blowing cold air onto it. Hermione arched into him, grabbing handfuls of his soft, blond hair, and holding on. He did this with each breast, driving Hermione crazy until, she was gasping uncontrollably.

'Please, Draco. I need you.'

Hermione felt him leave the bed, and she watched as he undressed quickly, flinging items away as soon as they left his skin. She couldn't believe how beautiful he is. She had caught an eyeful this morning but she had been in too much shock to appreciate him properly.

His shoulders were as wide as she suspected they were, his pecs were hard and defined, a tiny bit of blond hair around his nipples. His stomach was rippled with muscle, the lines of his six pack very obvious, and a thin line of blond hair started at his navel and travelled down to his pubic bone.

When Draco dropped his trousers, Hermione couldn't stop staring at _that _part of him. It was the first one she had ever seen, and Hermione had to admit it was beautiful.

His cock rose straight and proud, rising past his belly button obscuring that line of hair completely. It was long and thick, the strong vein protruding slightly from base to tip, where a small amount of moisture was gathering.

It was so big, Hermione became nervous again. How would it fit?

Before she could have any thought, Draco was on her again, and kissing her deeply. He was touching everywhere he could reach, breaking the kiss to trail his lips and tongue down her throat, and biting down softly. Hermione was thrashing around again, thrusting her hips up in hopes that there would be relief.

'Wrap your legs around me, love.'

When Hermione did, Draco brought a hand down between them and aligned the tip of his penis with her opening.

He pushed the head in slightly, and leaning up onto his elbows so that he could look at her face, and swiftly embedded himself inside her.

Hermione had never felt so full in her life. It was amazing.

She tightened her thighs around him and lifted her hips higher, bringing him in deeper.

Draco kissed her, beginning to move his hips, thrusting himself in and out of her slowly so that she felt his entire length plunge into her, again and again.

Hermione moved her hips with his, moaning and sighing, until the slow pace wasn't enough for her anymore.

'Faster Draco, please.' She said against his mouth.

Draco pulled away from her mouth and increased the speed of his hips, 'Like this?'

Hermione's head was writhing from side to side on her pillow, 'Faster, harder.'

He gathered her closer to him, and propelled himself faster into her, the slapping of their skin, loud in her ears.

Hermione felt the feeling build in her stomach again, and she needed it. Needed it so badly, that if she didn't get it, she might go insane.

She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating with all her might, keeping a rhythm and straining towards her ending.

Hermione gasped, and screamed Draco's name, convulsing hard around him, and probably taking him by surprise too, because a minute later, she heard him moan her name and felt his seed pulse deeply inside of her.

He collapsed onto her, sated, breathing hard in her ear and after a few moments said breathlessly. 'That was so amazing, Mione. I love you so damn much.'

He rolled off of her, and settled her against his chest. His breathing had calmed and Hermione realized that he had fallen asleep.

She looked into his face, and leaned up to kiss his jaw.

'I love you too.' Hermione said gently, stroking his cheek gently, 'I really do.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've gotten distracted by other projects. I have not, and will not ever abandon a story but from now on the updates will come faster, promise!**

**Thanks to my beta Queen Minnie! You're awesome**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone caressing her bare stomach. Her eyes opened, and for a moment her mind was clouded with confusion.<p>

Where was she?

That was until her eyes met the pewter gray ones of Draco Malfoy, and all the memories from earlier came back.

"Good evening," he said to her softly.

Hermione smiled, stretching her body against his hand. It was real, it had happened. Draco was in love with her. It seemed fantastic, impossible, but here they were and his blond head was reaching down to claim her mouth with his own.

Hermione plunged her hands into his hair and held on, moving her mouth with his. She gasped as his naughty fingers claimed her nipple, pinching it gently.

"I know what you like, princess," Draco murmured against her lips, then bending down to take one into his mouth. He grazed it with his teeth gently before sucking it deeper into his mouth. Hermione sighed, her eyes closing as the exquisite feeling shot from her nipple, down to her stomach and settling in her groin. Draco pulled away, blowing cold air against her damp skin and making her burst into goose bumps. She arched her back so that her breasts reached his mouth again. He moved to the other nipple, worshipping it in the same manner.

Hermione was now writhing on the sheets, getting desperate for him if the movement of her hips were anything to go by, as she kept thrusting her pelvis against him,

Draco took the hint and his hand crept closer to where she wanted him to be, resting his fingers over her slit.

"Draco..." Hermione whimpered pleadingly, and Draco lifted his head to give her a smirk. That smirk was so familiar; all Hermione could do was stare at him as her quim got even wetter. Draco felt it, and if possible his smirk got even more pronounced. He didn't tease her any longer; his middle finger parted her gently and tickled her nub.

Hermione's moan got cut off by Draco's mouth again, and as he thrust his tongue in her mouth, he let two fingers pierce her opening whilst his thumb continued to rub her clit hard. Hermione grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped a leg around him, unwittingly rolling them over so that Draco was on his back and she was straddling him, all whilst still kissing him.

Hermione pulled away, surprised by her own sexual aggression. She looked down at Draco; he was peering up at her with half-lidded eyes and a small smile turning up his lips. He didn't look shocked at all. It seemed like he expected this from her, and maybe the Hermione from this world was taking over her body.

Hermione was still in shock and only came back to herself when she felt Draco's fingers twitch inside of her. She bit her lip, still staring at Draco, and decided to let the other Hermione take over.

She leaned down to kiss him again, her long brown curls making a curtain around their faces, and bit his lip gently. He rewarded her by twisting his fingers sharply inside of her, causing her to bite down a little harder on him. She began moving her hips to the thrust of his fingers, and Hermione noticed how hard his cock was against her stomach. She remembered the feeling his beautiful length gave her when it was deep inside of her, and Hermione suddenly wanted that feeling very much... right now.

_Ride him. Ride him hard._

Hermione gasped at the voice in her head, breaking the kiss carelessly. It sounded frighteningly like her own voice, but she was too distracted to be too afraid right now. Images were flying through her mind of her doing exactly that, riding Draco with all her worth, and it was making her crazy with want.

She reached between them to grasp Draco's wrist, and even though she was on the cusp of orgasm, she couldn't wait a minute longer. She pulled Draco's fingers out of her.

He gave her a confused look, but it broke into an indrawn breath and closed-eye ecstasy as Hermione grasped his erection firmly in her small hand and squeezed.

Hermione lifted her hips, the still clear images in her head showing her what to do, and guided the head of his cock to her entrance. She let it rest there for a moment, her eyes fixed on his face, willing him to open his eyes. He did after a moment when she made no move to impale herself on him. The minute Hermione's eyes met his silvery ones she began to sink down onto him, inch by inch. Draco grasped her hips, trying to steady her as her tight body slowly engulfed him.

"God, 'Mione, you feel amazing," Draco said the minute he was inside her up to the hilt. "You are so beautiful."

Hermione sat up on him, straightening her back, and squeezed her inner muscles experimentally. She watched him gasp, and did it again.

Hermione was momentarily at a loss as to what to do next, but without her own volition, her hips began to move forward and back, her hands sliding up to his chest to rest her weight on it, and she moaned as his length rubbed her g-spot. She did it again, faster and was rewarded with the same feeling. She could feel Draco's eyes on her, and she wondered what she must look like; wild and unrestrained, grinding herself against him. Her eyes met his when his hands on her hips tilted her slightly forward so on each grind forward, her nub clipped his pubic bone.

Hermione was moaning as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching, knew it wouldn't take much longer.

"That's it, princess, reach for it. I can tell you're close, you're starting to flutter around me." Draco was lifting his hips in time with her thrusts, and by the third thrust forward, she was coming uncontrollably.

"Oh god!" Hermione moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, and tumbled over the edge into oblivion.

She felt Draco roll them over and thrust into her at the same speed she had maintained. She wrapped her legs around him and bit his shoulder as she continued on to greater heights.

When her orgasm began to fade, she felt Draco stop his movements and wait for her to recuperate, still painfully hard inside her.

Hermione's head hit the pillow, panting hard and still clenching gently around him.

"You okay?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes and gave him lazy smile, her foot rubbing up and down the back of his thigh.

"Mmm, very okay.," she said, leaning up and giving him a lingering kiss.

"Good," he said, and gave one hard thrust, causing Hermione to gasp and grab onto him again, laziness completely out the window. "I'm going to make you come again."

Draco's hips began to move, Hermione raising hers to meet him on every downward stroke.

Hermione suddenly looked past Draco's shoulder towards the roof and gasped. Draco looked at her and seeing the direction she was looking, chuckled. "You love that mirror. Insisted on putting it up there."

Hermione looked at him in amazement- that didn't sound like her- before moving back to the couple in the mirror again. Her eyes were fixated on Draco's hips snapping forward wildly. Hermione had to admit, it was very arousing.

Seeing Hermione's reaction, Draco stopped thrusting and pulled out. He got up onto his knees and pulled Hermione forward, so her bum was resting on his thighs. 'Spread your legs and place your feet flat on the bed.' She did as she was told, and without further ado, he put his erection at her opening and pushed quickly into her. They both gasped at the different penetration, and grabbing her under the bum, he began pushing his hips forward. "Look up, 'Mione."

Hermione lifted her eyes from their hips to the mirror above them. She could see every detail, and realised why Draco had moved them. She could see her face, lost in her own pleasure, while her curly hair was haloed around her head and across the pillow. She could see her breast bouncing with every thrust, and she brought up a hand to cup one, tweaking the nipples gently until she gasped, bringing her eyes back to her face. She could feel the feeling in her tummy getting tighter, and knew it was only a matter of time before she came again.

"That's it, 'Mione. Merlin, I love it when you touch yourself!" Her eyes met his briefly, before returning to the mirror. She could see her hips elevated, where Draco large hands were raising them, bringing her to the perfect level so that he clipped her clit and g-spot on every pass.

Hermione took a deep breath, and gathered her courage like a cloak around her and looked further down. She could see Draco's hips moving and his long, thick penis penetrate her again and again. The view was so erotic that Hermione gritted her teeth and began to spasm around him again, her eyes fixed on the part where they were connected.

Draco seemed to have been taken by surprise by the sudden squeeze of her muscles, and he grunted, letting Hermione pull his orgasm out of him. He dug his fingers into her hips and began to spill his seed deep inside of her, his thighs shaking until they couldn't hold him up anymore and he collapsed on top of her.

Draco stayed there for a while, physically unable to move and he just enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's chest rising and falling as her breathing became more stable. With great effort, he rolled off of her breathing hard, and he gripped her side, scooping her in closer.

Hermione kissed his chest, and he looked down at her lethargically, his eyes half-mast and grinned at her. "Good?"

Hermione smiled back at him, and shook her head. "No, it was terrible," she joked.

"Minx," he said softly, "If I had any energy left, I would make you take it back."

Hermione trailed a finger down his stomach. "Hmm, getting old as well as bad in bed. Whatever shall I do?"

Well, there were only a few comments a man can take before he had to take action. With a feral growl, he lunged for Hermione and started to tickle her.

Hermione began laughing hysterically. "No, no, please! Stop, stop!" She fought him off, but was no match for his strength.

"Take it back," he growled in her ear, not letting up one bit.

"I do! I take it back! It was incredible!" She was still shrieking and giggling when he pulled away, grinning at her.

Hermione looked at him, all happy and smiling, his fringe falling into his eyes so boyishly and she felt her heart squeeze. "I love you," she told him shyly.

"Hmm,' he said, kissing her lips gently. "Me too."

Draco lifted his wrist and glanced at his watch. "Eleven o'clock already. I hate to run out on you like this but, I better get home; I have to get up early tomorrow. It's France versus England and I still need to pick up the Greengrasses before the game starts."

Hermione's forehead creased in confusion. "Home?"

Draco gave her strange a look. "Sure."

Hermione's mind was in a whirl. He didn't live here, with her? Was this place hers then? How could it be? She would never be able to afford this. And why was he picking up the Greengrasses? She knew that there had been a Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin in her year at Hogwarts; did he mean her?

She felt too scared to ask him. He had said all this as if she should already know.

When Hermione came out of her reverie, Draco was already dressed to go.

"I might not see you tomorrow," Draco said with regret, "But I will try my best."

He bent down to kiss her, and Hermione kissed him back absent-mindedly, still in her own mind.

"Sleep well, princess. Dream of me," he said, and walked out the door.

Hermione touched her puffy lips, and replied in a daze, "I always do."

Hermione sat there for another ten minutes, and then decided what to do.

She got up, put her dressing gown on and went to go sit on the sofa by the patio door.

"Twinky," she called out softly and with only a little startled jump at the crack, Twinky stood by her sofa.

"Miss called?" The little elf squeaked.

"Yes, I need your help. How much do you know about my life, Twinky?"

"Twinky knows everything Miss."

"Good. Please sit down," Hermione said.

Twinky looked uncomfortable, but dared not refuse a direct order. She did what was asked, and scrambled up onto the sofa, her little legs so short her feet weren't even reaching the edge of the cushion.

Hermione continued on softly. "I need some answers, but I need you to keep this conversation confidential. Can you do that?"

Twinky looked surprised to be asked. "Of course, Miss. Everything you say to me is conf... confi... secret."

Hermione smiled lightly. "I've lost some of my memory, Twinky." Hermione decided not to tell Twinky the whole situation, this was easier.

"Miss has? She should maybe go to hospital?" Twinky suggested.

"No, Twinky. I will be fine. I just need you to answer a couple of questions for me."

Twinky nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath and asked, "What am I to Draco Malfoy?"

Twinky's eyes widened, and the skin on her cheeks darkened as if blushing.

"Miss is Master Draco's Mistress."

XxXxX

Hermione looked at her watch, still thinking about what Twinky had told her, and shuddered slightly. It was three o'clock in the morning and she was still sitting on the couch unable to move, her mind moving at impossible speeds.

She was Draco Malfoy's mistress?

Twinky had explained how she had gotten here, but it still seemed outrageously far-fetched, no matter what kind of magic she had so far seen.

Her parents had moved to France when she was ten, and the very next year, she had been accepted into Beauxbatons Academy.

Everything had gone well, until her parents had died when a train that had been on derailed, killing most of the people on board, including her mum and dad. This had happened before she could complete her final year, and she had to leave to look after her little sister.

Hermione choked up again, her parents were dead, and she had a little sister in this world. If that wasn't enough, her father turned out to be not such a nice person. Out of everything this was probably the hardest to accept; she had always been a daddy's girl, her father being the best person in her eyes. The father in this world was apparently a very bad gambler and when he had gambled away all their savings, had gone to loan sharks in order to feed his habit, not at all caring how it would affect his family. When they had died, the loan sharks came for her, making it necessary to flee to England.

With no money and no company willing to give her a job without a complete education, Hermione and her sister had been in dire straits.

She had looked up her father's sister, and she was willing to help... her sister. Aunt Mathilda wanted nothing to do with Hermione, knowing about her freakish tendencies, and proclaimed them "Unnatural". Hermione had been devastated, but internally glad Rebecca would be taken care of, although her aunt demanded that Hermione send money every month, as she couldn't possibly have enough money to look after herself and Rebecca on her small pension.

Having nothing else to do, Hermione took a job at a wizarding nightclub behind the bar. She rented a dingy room in Diagon Alley and sent as much money to her sister as she could, which wasn't a lot.

It had been her sixth month working there, and she had received a lot of offers from the rich clientele that went there. She turned each of them down, of course, knowing they were just out to use her. But then in sauntered Draco Malfoy; fresh from his schooling and looking bored, jaded and whole. He took one look at Hermione and swept her off her feet.

He had been appalled at her living conditions, buying her a little house just outside of Camden, and had given Hermione money to take Rebecca away from her aunt and send her to a boarding school, where she was currently happily residing. Before Hermione knew what was happening, she had become Draco's mistress and six years had passed. The Hermione in her previous world would have been appalled, but the Hermione in this world had been desperate, not wanting to fight for every sickle she got every day.

In this world, Draco had saved her.

Hermione remembered that she hadn't seen the Dark Mark on his forearm last night, and when she had asked Twinky about it, the elf had no idea what she was talking about. She realised Voldemort had never existed in this world, and he hadn't made the ultimate mistake of becoming a follower of him. Society still respected the Malfoy's, Draco never came to despise his parents for leading him astray, and Draco went on to join Malfoy Industries with his father. The Draco she had known didn't exist.

Hermione bit her lip, a lone tear running down her cheek at the next thought: Draco was engaged to be married to Miss Astoria Greengrass.

Apparently blood prejudice was just as strong in this world as it was in her previous world, because marriage to her had apparently not come up at all, was not even thought about. Draco apparently still planned to keep her even after the wedding, which was only in a month's time.

Hermione began tugging on the evil bangle around her arm, desperately trying to disavow her wish. She had done so about fifty times since Twinky left, but it hadn't worked yet.

What was she going to do? She didn't want this. She didn't!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter hasn't been Beta'd. Apologies.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A knocking on the door woke Hermione up with a jolt, causing her tumble onto the floor with a thump. She looked around her in confusion, rubbing her elbow where it had hit the floor.

She had fallen asleep on the couch last night?

That thought brought all of her dilemmas from the previous night flooding back to her, and she cringed as the pain shot through her heart once again.

She was stuck here.

Draco loved her, but he didn't belong to her.

She was just a common whore.

No, that wasn't right; Hermione thought grimly, she was not a common whore. She was more of an exclusive whore, property of Draco Malfoy.

But above all else, she was stuck in this hell hole with no way back to her old life, maybe stuck indefinitely.

She had tried to pretend this wasn't her life, but after disavowing her wish again and again with no effect whatsoever, she had to face facts; this was her life and she was going to make the most of it.

But probably not with Draco.

She loved him, of course. More than anything, but although Mione (what she started referring her alter ego as) had put up with this situation, Hermione needn't have to.

The knocking came again, and Hermione came out of her grief long enough to remember why she was on the floor this very moment.

Hermione crawled back onto the couch and snuggled her face into the cushion, she felt so tired and she was definitely too heartbroken to give the door much of her attention. She heard the door open timidly and a 'Miss' spoken quietly.

'What is it, Twinky.' It wasn't a question, she didn't really care.

'Master Nott has come to pick you up for Quidditch, miss.'

Hermione lifted her head curiously off the couch to look at the tiny house elf.

'Why would he be here?'

Twinky wrung her hands together, 'Miss accepted an invitation and Master Nott is here to pick you up.'

Hermione thought about this. She assumed it was Theodore Nott at the door, but he was Draco's best friend, wasn't he? Why would he be taking her to the Quidditch? It was obviously a date, how couldn't it be. She didn't know much about pure blood etiquette; maybe this sort of thing was acceptable.

Or... the thought came suddenly; maybe Mione was hunting for a new protector, maybe even a husband? Maybe Mione was not happy about this situation she was in with Draco as she had first assumed. Her and Mione couldn't be that different, could they?

She should go with Nott. This was a new development and she couldn't afford to not know what was going on.

'Tell Nott I'll be down in half an hour.' She knew half an hour was steep amount of time to let someone wait for her, but if he was serious about her, he would be down stairs with a smile on his face.

Hermione still had on her black, velvet gown from the previous night, and she negligently discarded it on the way to the shower, not really in the mood to be her old neat and tidy self. After her shower, she went next door to her walk-in and strolled down the rows, looking for something pretty to wear.

Hermione knew this must be the same Quidditch match Draco was taking the Greengrasses to, and wondered if this was Mione's idea. Mione knew Draco better than she did, so she was just going to trust that she knew what she was doing. Besides, Hermione was curious. What would Draco's reaction be when she arrived on the arm of his best friend? Hermione also wanted to see how he interacted with Astoria. Jealousy bubbled up again; she would not share Draco! It would kill her.

She found a strapless, long, purple, pink, green and white sun dress. All the colours were swirled together, and the ribbon just under her breasts had pretty, purple rhinestones across it. It was perfect for her aims and knew she would stand out in it. She opened a few drawers and came out of her forced calm stupor to gasp at the contents; they were full of jewellery, every kind of jewellery. Even a girl such as herself, who had no care for superficial things, could appreciate this.

She found a bracelet watch that matched the stones on her dress; deciding she would put it on her right wrist so it would cover the hated bangle, and so she put it aside to put on once she was dressed.

The dress wouldn't allow for a bra, and she had a fleeting thought of forgoing underwear completely, but slipped on white lace knickers with a sigh. That thought had obviously come from Mione.

Hermione hadn't forgotten what had happened while she was making love with Draco- the thought's coming to her, instructing her on what to do sexually and knew it must be Mione coming through. Hermione just discounted it to the wretched bangles magic. Who was she to doubt its power when she had first hand evidence that it practically did what it wanted. She would actually appreciate Mione coming out more often; at least Hermione would know what the hell was going on for once.

Hermione nearly bit her lip off; a seductive chuckle had just rung in her ears. Holy shit! She was becoming schizophrenic. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Just roll with the punches, Hermione thought to herself, nothing can shock you now, you've been through so much already.

_We'll see about that._

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' Hermione shouted at the room at large, then stopped to think about this, she thought hearing Mione was what she wanted. Didn't she just have that thought a few minutes ago?

'Hello?' She called tentatively, and then slapped herself on the forehead. 'Jeez, I'm going insane.'

She continued dressing, ignoring the fact that she was probably going through some sort of breakdown. She found a pair of short black heals with purple diamante on the toes, and went to go sit down at her dressing table, applying makeup and drying her hair as quickly as possible.

The moment she was no longer alone, the better.

She pinned up her hair so her brown curls fell over her shoulder, coming to rest on her hip. She left the purple bracelet for last, feeling childishly happy at covering the beautiful and shiny but hated bangle up.

She picked up a silver clutch, stowing her wand away, and then walked out the door.

Hermione should be feeling nervous, but all she felt was numb.

* * *

><p>Things had gone surprising well so far.<p>

Theo, as she now knew to call him, was extremely easy going and made her feel comfortable; comfortable enough to temporarily forget her problems with Draco. He had shiny black hair and high cheek bones. He was quite beautiful, Hermione thought distantly.

They were currently sitting in his box, waiting for the game to begin, chatting amicably.

'I was pretty quiet when I went to school; I was academically strong. The drama the popular crowd was immersed in never held any appeal to me.' Theo said, after Hermione had asked him about his Hogwarts days.

'The popular crowd?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Malfoy and Zabini were the ring leaders; followed, of course, by Parkinson and Greengrass.'

'I thought you and Draco were best friends.'

Theo laughed, 'Yeah we are. We only became friends after school though. Their pureblood bull and high and mighty attitude always got on my nerves and I wanted no part of it. I got enough of that at home and didn't want to have it at school too. Draco seems to have changed attitude since though.' He gave her a curious look then. 'It's probably because of you. I was quite surprised when you two started...' He hesitated here. Worried he might offend her. '...dating. He seemed to fall for you instantly.'

Hermione began to feel a bit uneasy at the turn of the conversation. 'Yes well, things change, and his attitude obviously hasn't, or he wouldn't be getting married.' Hermione closed her eyes, wanting to kick herself for giving her feelings away so easily. She didn't even know why Draco was getting married and Theo being his best friend, certainly knew exactly why. Now Theo might think she was ignorant to what her lover's motives might be.

Ignorance was a weakness a Slytherin wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of.

Theo gave her a speculative look, 'That actually gives me a chance to ask you. Have you made a decision of what we had discussed last time?'

Hermione frowned in confusion, wanting to ask what exactly they had discussed, but she had to be careful; she should already know what he had asked her.

Before she could think of something to say he took her hand, bringing it to his up and brushing her knuckles across his lips. 'I'm not too proud to ask you again, Hermione. Marry me. I'm offering you myself. It's more than Malfoy can ever offer you.' He was looking deep into her eyes and Hermione could only look back eyes wide, and mouth slightly parted. 'You are so beautiful and I want you so badly, please give me the chance to fall in love with you properly.'

Hermione felt her eyes welling up with tears, but she bit them back determinedly. 'I am so honoured, Theo, truly. But you understand the situation I am in. Please let me sort out my life and then I can consider your proposal properly.'

Theo smiled gently, kissing her knuckles again. 'As long as it's not a definite 'No', I can give you as much time as you require.'

Hermione smiled back, squeezing her fingers around his. 'Thanks, Theo.'

He just squeezed her fingers back, and then grinned mischievously. 'Enough of this then, let's just have some fun. Besides, I'm quite enjoying the daggers Draco is throwing at me.'

Hermione whipped her head around, following Theo's gaze. Draco moved his cold grey eyes from Theo's to hers, and that's where it stayed. Hermione shivered at the dark look he was giving her. Then her eyes caught movement next to him and met the beauty, which Hermione assumed, was the future Mrs. Malfoy. She felt sick just thinking that title in regards to the beautiful and impeccably turned out blonde who was seated next to Draco.

Her face was delicately shaped, her eyes big and beautiful, even though Hermione couldn't tell what the colour was from this distance, and lovely full lips and button nose. Her perfectly straight and sleek hair brushed her shoulders as she tried to get Draco's attention.

Hermione already hated her, she thought as she scanned Astoria's body in that universal fashion all women bitchily regarded their competition and of which Hermione thought she was above, but apparently not.

She felt pretty smug about the blonde not getting the attention she so obviously wanted, as Draco continued to stare at Hermione, but Hermione didn't want to humour him at all.

She was seething, feeling so pissed off with Draco; she felt angry tears burning her eyes. She determinedly turned her attention back to Theo, talking to him animatedly and ignored Draco for the rest of the game, pretending she was unaware that he had not looked away from her, eyes only straying when he absolutely had to give the Greengrasses his attention.

The game was a long one, the snitch only getting caught six o'clock that evening, making the game nearly seven hours long. Hermione's nerves were on edge and by the time Theo took her hand to help her out of her seat when the final whistle blew. She had no idea what happened in the game, frankly not caring.

Her fingernails were a memory and she was sure she had ground her teeth into dust. Theo offered to take her out to dinner and she accepted gratefully, not wanting to go back to her house where she would be alone with her thoughts for the rest of the night.

She took his arm and let him Side-Along Apparate her to an obviously very expensive gourmet restaurant. It wasn't really what she was used to, she loved her basic Italian food, but that didn't mean she didn't like to be spoiled once in a while.

Theo didn't mention his proposal again since he decided to drop the subject back at the stadium, and they had a fun evening teasing each other, talking about books they had read and their childhoods. Hermione mostly listened and laughed, letting Theo take control over the conversation, finding she genuinely liked him. If her heart wasn't already so deeply involved, she could really develop strong feelings for him.

The thought of Draco brought her sombre mood back and Theo seemed to pick up on it. Luckily it was the end of the dinner and her mood could be passed off as laziness from the wine they had just drunk and the delicious food sitting comfortably in their bellies.

'Come on, I'll take you home.' He even pulled her chair out as she stood, extending his arm so that they could Side-Along again.

Once they arrived to her front door, she turned toward him, squeezing his arm gently before letting go.

'Thanks Theo, I really had a great time tonight.'

Theo smiled slightly. 'It was my pleasure, Hermione. I just wish...' Hermione panicked internally, shushing him softly, then unwittingly touched Saol on her wrist, it had slipped out from the under bracelet she had worn to hide it.

Hermione didn't explain why she told him to stop talking, but she was sure Theo would think she just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

'I'll talk to you soon, Theo. Thanks again.' She leaned up and kissed him chastely on the check, then waited for him to leave, which he did with a small pop. Only then did she turn around to unlock her door. She opened the door and made to move in, but before she could even take a step; two pale hands grasped her arms and pulled her in.

Hermione found herself pushed against the closed front door and she saw a glimpse of Draco's livid face before his strong lips smothered her exclamation.

Her fingers entwined in his soft hair and pulled it violently, kissing him back hard. She didn't close her eyes and found two gray eyes glaring back at her.

She wasn't used to this type of aggressive sex, but she was angry and she was hurt and it felt so good to take that all out on Draco, even if he was the cause of all her pain.

Draco didn't break their staring match as they kissed, and she bit his bottom lip viciously. He groaned and frantically began to draw her skirts up until his fingers bit into her bare thighs.

He tore his mouth away a couple of inches, 'What the fuck were you doing with him?' He brushed her knickers to the side and swiftly thrust a finger into her. Hermione gasped against his mouth, pushing her hips against his hand frantically, deciding right then and there that she would not answer any of his questions. He didn't deserve it.

She pulled his hair so that his mouth could once more slam down on hers and she moaned as he thumbed her clit hard. Draco pulled away from her mouth again, denying her. 'You are MINE, damn it all!'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, still thrusting her hips to the rhythm of his hand and said, 'Fuck you.'

Hermione was surprised at her own language, but like everything else in this situation, it made her feel good.

He pulled his fingers out of her immediately. He grasped the dress and easily whipped it over her head and flung it to the side without care. Then turning her around so fast, Hermione vision blurred, and he pushed her flat against the door.

Her cheek was resting against the cold wood and her breasts were nearly pushed flat; Draco scooped her hips back using his forearm across her stomach, and whispered harshly against her ear. 'It's intended, my dear.' His voice was oh so cold in response to expletive. He pulled her underwear down just enough to show her buttock, and Hermione heard the clink of his belt buckle. She felt him at her entrance and he pushed himself into her fully with one hard thrust.

Draco didn't wait for her to adjust to the swift entry, just began to thrust violently into her and she loved it; pushing herself back into him eagerly. He was saying nasty things in her ear the whole time and although what he was saying was making her angry, she couldn't help but feel excited by it.

'Were you letting him fuck you tonight, Mione? Did you give him your delectable cunt? Does he make you feel like this, all wet and hot and greedy for cock?'

Hermione didn't reply, just let his voice wash over her, as she breathed hard and concentrated on her oncoming orgasm. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar feeling building, holding her breath in anticipation.

Before it hit, Draco pulled out and Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise. 'No!'

Draco ignored her and she heard his trousers hit the floor. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style and she was so angry he had denied her climax that she slapped him through the face. It felt good.

He went through the door to their left which happened to be the dining room, glaring at her the whole time. 'You'll pay for that, witch.'

He perched her on the dining room table, pulling her knickers down her legs and off, and knelt down between her thighs. He swiped his tongue up her slit and landing solidly on her bud causing Hermione to grab his hair again, flinging her head back in rapture. A 'Yes' mistakenly slipping passed her lips, and she bit her lip furiously to bite back any other words of encouragement.

He pushed two fingers deeply into her, pistoning them until it brushed the nerve-endings inside of her. She was so close, just a little more. Hermione looked down her body until she meet Draco's lustful angry gaze peering up at her. Her muscles began to flutter around his fingers and he once more stopped before she could fall over the edge.

'I loathe you, Draco!' She hissed hatefully.

He stood up, once more placing his cock against her wet entrance again. He pushed into her slowly, it was obviously meant to tease. 'You love me, Mione. I am the only man who can make you feel like this. There is only me and I want you to say it.' He was in her the whole way now and he began to withdraw again, never speeding up, never losing control. 'Say it!'

She just glared at him, eyes moving down his chest, realising that he still had his shirt on.

Hoping to rouse him, she took both ends of his shirts and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. His breath hitched and he slammed into her hard once, but he seemed to regain control quite quickly, withdrawing for whole seconds before pushing into her again.

The teasing was torture and she was so tempted to give him what he wanted. She couldn't though.

This wasn't just sex, this was a power struggle.

If she gave in now, she would basically be handing him control over their entire relationship, and the price was just too high to give in to instant gratification.

Draco withdrew again, scooting her back until she was in the middle of the table, laying on her back. He rested his weight on top of her again, slipping gently back into her, continuing to thrust lazily.

Hermione could see he wasn't as in control as he pretended to be. He was gritting his teeth and sweating slightly at the effort of holding back, and Hermione realised she had more power than she had assumed.

'Say it, Mione. You're mine! Say it!' He tried one last time.

Draco was staring into her eyes and he seemed to see the resolution strengthen in them. She turned her face to the side, effectively ignoring him, as much as she could while he was moving inside her. He dropped his face in her neck, groaning softly as he planted little butterfly kisses across her skin. 'I love you, Mione! So damn much.'

His hips began to speed up then, impaling her again and again, harder and harder, giving Hermione exactly what she wanted.

Hermione's heart softened at his words and she moved with him, bringing her hands down to rest on his buttocks, urging him on. She could hear his breathing speed up in his arousal and knew that he was as close as she was. Hermione was already on the precipice, unable to hold on any longer and her toes began to curl as she felt her world explode.

Draco groaned loudly as he felt her muscles pull him in deeper. He lifted his head to look into her face, letting her expression tug at his heart and push him into his own climax.

Hermione's arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him and they breathed in unison, not wanting to escape their shared world and get thrown back into reality.

But reality cannot be held back indefinitely and Hermione had to make plans for her own future.

She wriggled out from under him and began to walk slowly back to her bedroom, leaving him lying on the dining room table.

She didn't look back.

She knew there would have to be a proper confrontation now and she wanted to be properly dressed when it happened.

Draco must have felt the same because it took him nearly half an hour to arrive in her room, dressed in his previous clothes, shirt hanging off his shoulders wide open.

They sat down across from each other at her settee and it saddened her. It seemed they were already drawing battle lines.

Draco began by saying, 'I know you hate the fact I'm getting married, Mione. I've been too ashamed to tell you why it's necessary.' His hand brushed across his face, scratching the bristles growing there. He looked tired and he looked older. 'I don't want you to assume it's because you're a Muggle-Born, I would marry you tomorrow if I could.'

Hermione bit her lip, wanting so desperately to go sit next to him and take his hand in support. But she needed information; she needed to know where she stood in this messed up parallel universe. Hermione couldn't support him when she was barely holding on by a thread.

She had to remain strong.

Taking a deep breath in preparation to his answer, she looked him straight in the eye and asked.

'Why then?'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I know. I'm being evil. All will be explained in the next chapter.<strong>

**Images can be found at:**

**Take out spaces**

**http:/ s1183 .photobucket .com/ albums/ x466/ LadyStiff/ When%20He%20Was%20Wicked/**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Why then?'

Draco stared into Hermione's eyes, and she could see he was dreading her reaction but he understood that they couldn't go on, not without telling her the truth.

'The thing you need to understand, Hermione, is that I hold...' Draco paused, and bitterness seeped through his grey eyes,'...held, my parents in extremely high esteem. But then something happened and I vowed to them that marrying Astoria was the last thing I was ever going to do for them.'

Hermione blinked, 'But what happened?'

'Gods...' He uttered, rubbing a hand over his eyes, and then he seemed to steel himself for something. 'My family are deeply immersed in the Dark Arts, Mione. I knew my parents dabbled in it, and I was too happy to stay uninvolved and turn a blind eye in order to keep myself above the histrionics that would have happened if I had to say something. Me myself hadn't used it, but I, for some time, wasn't adverse to it, supported it even. I was a coward.' He looked up into her face, thinking he might find surprise or disgust, or for her to simply get up and walk out of his life, but she just kept looking at him in that steady way of hers.

Of course Hermione wasn't surprised, how different could the Malfoy family be from her previous world, even without Voldemort influencing them? She just wanted to know that Draco himself wasn't using it, and she believed him, when he had said he hadn't.

'When did you stop supporting it, Draco?' He must have stopped; the look he had on his face when he had mentioned his affinity toward the darker aspects, had made it clear he now hated it.

'When I left Hogwarts and I fell in love with a beautiful woman behind a bar. I was jaded in a world of darkness and the light you exuded was blinding. I didn't stand a chance.'

Hermione blushed deeply, scolding her heart for melting at his words. She looked away in able to control herself and motioned him to carry on with his story.

Draco took another deep breath and looked into space as he was talking; it seemed as if he was seeing the whole thing happen again.

'You've never met my aunt, Mione, and I hope to the gods that you never do. Aunt Bella is evil and extremely psychotic.' He then added as an afterthought. 'She always looked at me as if I was betraying the name of purebloods everywhere.' He paused and looked into her eyes. 'Even before I started seeing you.'

Hermione shuddered at the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange and the mad woman's wand that had caused her unspeakable agony, but kept her silence.

'Aunt Bella had a secret vault in Gringotts that no one but the Goblins and a select few of her family knew about. She kept it specifically to keep her dark artefacts in. The Goblins, of course, have no care about what happens to wizards or what they keep in their vaults as long as they got their fees. Malfoy Manor was rumoured to be raided any day, and _my father_...' He spat the words out as if it physically pained him to address Lucius as such. '...need somewhere to hide his stash of dark artefacts. He had a room in the manor that was quite secure, but the Auror's were getting wily and he couldn't take the risk. The Malfoy reputation was at risk.'

Hermione knew of this secret room hidden in the manor by reputation, Harry had told her about the time he had overheard Lucius speaking of it when Harry had been hiding in the vanishing cabernet at Borgin & Burke.

Hermione looked back at Draco as he continued. 'Bellatrix offered the use of her vault, and everything went off without a hitch. Then... everything went to shit. A Gringotts employee wizard overheard the existence of the vault and was naturally appalled at its contents; he was going to report the vault to Magical Law Enforcement, and implicate Aunt Bella and my father.'

Hermione couldn't help herself anymore, she could see Draco was extremely upset by the events that had happened and he was looking morosely at the wall. She got up and went to go sit next to him, gently running a hand through his hair and kissing him on the cheek. He seemed to come out of his stupor long enough to relax and give her a small smile.

'What happened then?' Hermione asked, gently taking his hand and squeezing it.

'Aunt Bella has her spies and she found out pretty quickly that if she didn't do something fast, our whole empire would come crashing down around our ears. She had the employee kidnapped and taken to Malfoy Manor.'

He paused and looked at her worriedly.

'Just tell me, Draco.' She said gently.

Draco exhaled, still staring at her as if it were the last time. 'She and Lucius Crucioed the poor man into madness. A simple Obliviate would have been sufficient, but Bella and Lucius seemed to take his morality as a personal offence.'

Draco hunched his shoulders and clenched his fist tight. 'I wasn't there to stop it. There was nothing I could do. That man...' He squeezed his eyes closed, '...he will never recognise his family again.'

Hermione unfurled his fist and gently took his face in her hands. 'It isn't your fault Draco.'

He just sighed and looked away, obviously in disagreement.

'My father and Edgar Greengrass were business associates.' Draco continued. 'They didn't particularly like each other, and it became quite obvious in this whole useless fiasco, that Edgar was jealous of the Malfoy fortune and prestige. His family could never reach the social heights that the Malfoy's could accomplish and Edgar was very much desperate for what we were capable of.' Draco's voice became a monotone and Hermione knew that they had finally come to the climax of this awful tale.

'Lucius had clumsily forgotten an appointment he had had with Edgar, but it's not surprising- Lucius is very much a self obsessed creature.' He breathed in deeply, obviously trying to control his anger towards his sire. 'Edgar walked in on Lucius and Bellatrix near the end of their little performance. Bellatrix wouldn't have hesitated to Avada Edgar the moment she had noticed that they had a witness, but Edgar had already drawn the memory and sent it to some unknown place. If there were anything to happen to him, the memory would find itself in the hands of the Head Auror. Their hands were figuratively tied and Bellatrix and Lucius were ripe for the picking for any form blackmail Edgar desired.' He looked into Hermione eyes. 'You can guess what he wanted.'

Hermione nodded, tear streaks down her face. 'Astoria's marriage to you would elevate them in society.' The look on Draco's face hinted that that wasn't the only thing the despicable manipulator demanded for. 'Is that all Edgar asked for?' When Draco shook his head, she asked. 'What else?'

'Half the Malfoy fortune.' Hermione gasped and Draco grinned, running a finger gently down her cheek. 'I would give them all of it, if I wouldn't have to marry Astoria.'

'Well, what are the stakes if you don't?' Hermione asked.

'We lose it all anyway. The Ministry will seize all Malfoy assets, entailed and otherwise, and most importantly, Lucius will be incarcerated in Azkaban. But more than even that, the Malfoy name will be left in tatters and although my disdain for my family is enormous, I cannot allow my heritage to crumble.'

'Oh, Draco.' She murmured, so sad for him that the pain of his previous betrayal was a lost memory.

'You know what really pisses me off? It's only me that take the brunt of his mistakes. Lucius doesn't have to atone for anything. He can go on with no effect to his life whatsoever. My parents don't even care what they're doing to me; I am just an expendable asset that will keep their reputation pristine.'

Draco sighed, more dejected than ever. 'I have to get married, Mione. There's nothing I can do. The only question that remains is: Will you stay with me?'

Hermione looked at him, deep in thought and he looked back earnestly. She sighed, trailing a hand up his chest until it rested behind his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. 'It's three weeks until the wedding Draco, so you have three more weeks with me.' His eyes widened and he was about to speak when she quietened him with a finger. 'I won't share you, Draco, I just won't. The minute you're married, it's over! It's three weeks or nothing.'

'And what are you going to do then, Mione? Don't forget where I first found you.'

Hermione gasped and slapped him through his face. 'How dare you, Draco Malfoy?'

Draco closed his eyes, rubbing at his cheek. 'I didn't mean that. I'm sorry.'

'Do you really think you're better than me? Do you think since you have money and that you're pure of blood it makes you better? Fat lot of good it's done you?'

Draco shook his head, regret etched in his face. 'No, of course I don't. You are a hundred times better than me, Mione.'

Hermione calmed down, knowing that he had just said that out of helplessness. 'I don't know what I will do, Draco, but don't think I don't have options.'

'You're talking about Theo.' Jealousy and anger vibrating off his body in waves.

'And why not,' Hermione said bitterly, 'He's offering me respectability. I know your circumstances, Draco, but that doesn't change the way I felt an hour ago. I want a man to call my own and in three weeks, you won't belong to me anymore. It's not fair to ask me to stay.'

'I will always belong to you, Mione,' Draco whispered, 'in my heart always.'

'Not in the way it counts. I love you, Draco, but you will never come home to me every night. I can never have your children and have them be called by your last name. I deserve more than that.'

'I know.' He caressed her cheek and gently pressed his forehead against hers. 'I will take whatever I can get from you, Mione. But how in Merlin's name am I going to let you go when it's time?'

Hermione sighed, thinking the same thing. It was all well and good taking the high ground, saying that she would not take him. But what was going to happen with her life? She hadn't forgotten the circumstances to her being here.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his intoxicating scent. They were both hurting so much, and they were wasting time arguing. When the three weeks were up, then she could mourn her relationship. Right now, she had him in her arms.

She had to treat the remainder of her time with Draco as if it were a terminal child. She could cry and bemoan its fate and make it miserable, or she could make the next few weeks the happiest it's ever been.

'Come on,' she whispered to him, 'let's take a bath and forget everything for a while. I can't stand the thought of tomorrow. Not yet.'

He plunged his fingers in her hair and brought their mouths together. He kissed her deeply, desperately, taking her mouth in long pulls, letting her know how much he loved her. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her toward the bathroom, setting her down on the bench and went to go turn on the numerous taps on the bath.

Hermione shrugged off her bathrobe and went to Draco where he was on his knee, testing the temperature of the water. She wrapped her arms around him and grasped the sides of his shirt to pull it down his shoulders. Her hand found his Pecs, teasing his nipples gently as she explored his neck with her mouth.

Draco groaned, turning the taps off and attacking his belt buckle in order to get as naked as she. Her mouth moved towards his ear, until her teeth closed over his lobe and suckled. His fingers fumbled as he jerked at the sensation. 'Gods, Mione, you know what that does to me.'

Did she? It was all instinctual.

Hermione's hands reached down to his fingers, helping him undo his pants and eased the zip down and reached down to cup his erection. Draco hissed, letting his head drop back onto her shoulder, causing her to chuckled and let go. She stood up to get into the massive tub, slipping in slowly and moaned as she leaned back against the side and relaxed her body against the sides.

She watched as Draco stood up to shuck his trousers quickly and sat on the edge, letting his legs rest in the water.

Before he could slide in, Hermione stopped him with a hand on his thigh.

She had read about giving men pleasure with her mouth and now she had the chance to experience it for the first time with Draco. She just hoped that he was too distracted to notice that she wasn't experienced as maybe Mione was. He looked into her eyes as she moved to kneel between his legs and gasped as she gripped the base of his cock in her hand.

She swiped her tongue from balls to tip and felt him shudder under her mouth. The taste of him made Hermione shiver with delight, he tasted musky and salty... and addicting. She wanted to take in more and she began by gently digging the tip of her tongue in the slit on the head, bringing the bead into her mouth and licking her bottom lip in reaction.

'Yes, Mione, yes. More.'

She brought her eyes up, grazing past the light hair on his pubis, to his incredibly tight stomach and nipples, up his taut throat. She looked in wonder at his magnificent head thrown back in ecstasy; straight teeth imbedded in his lip, then parting on a gasp.

She brought the head of his cock in her mouth and then sucked uncertainly on it. His exclamation of pleasure was good enough for her and she continued to take him as deep as she could before stopping and withdrawing back to the tip. She swiped her tongue over the head again, purely just to take his essence onto her taste buds again.

'Again.' Draco commanded huskily.

Hermione swooped down again, taking a little more this time, rubbing her tongue hard against the protruding vein on the base. She tightened her mouth and pulled back up again. She did this a few more times at Draco's urging and was surprised when she felt him tangle his fingers through her hair and start thrusting gently into her mouth.

She relaxed her throat and trusted him not to hurt, trying hard to remember to implement her tongue and to suck as much as she was able.

'Gods, Mione, so close.' And when he tried to pull her off his cock, she held tight, curious as to what he might taste like. 'Shit.' He exclaimed loudly, loading off in her mouth in several bursts. Hermione held his come in her mouth until she was sure he was finished, and delicately swallowed, letting his essence run across her tongue before sliding down her throat. She ran her tongue across her palate and lips, savouring him, before letting him go and settling on her haunches.

Draco slid in the tub then, embracing her between his thighs and cuddling her against him. 'Amazing.' He murmured against her ear.

She looked up into his face and smiled at the lazy smile across his lips. 'I'm glad.'

'Give me a couple of moments and I'll take care of you.'

Hermione was wet between her legs with wanting him, but being held in his arms like this was priceless.

She didn't want to be anywhere else. She nuzzled her face into his chest and savoured the feeling.

Hermione didn't know how long he held her for, but she definitely noticed when he slipped a hand between her thighs and began to rub between her thighs purposefully.

Writhing against him, she let out a lusty groan and angled her head upwards so that he could kiss her. She felt his hard length against her thigh and moved to straddle him. Draco inserted another finger and began to rub his thumb against her clit. She rested her hands on his shoulders and began to ride his fingers with enthusiasm.

'Oh, Draco, Gods you are so good at that.'

He chuckled against her mouth, and when he felt her hand holding his wrist, pulling him away; he let her.

Hermione grasped his cock again, guiding it to her core. 'Need you.' She whispered.

Sinking down so only the head was imbedded in her; she flung back her head, loving the way he gently stretched her inner walls out. Draco's hands on her hips guided her down a couple more inches.

'Jesus, Mione, the feel of your hot skin around my cock feels magnificent.'

She leaned down and took his bottom lip between her teeth, shoving herself the rest of the way, feeling him gently bumping her cervix. Draco gasped in her mouth, and she let go of his lip to cheekily say, 'Like this?'

'Yesss.' He hissed as Hermione tightened her inner muscles around him.

'Good.' She said and began to shove her clit against his pubic bone, letting his cock slide out of her only a few inches at a time.

The water in the bath started splashing over the edge as their thrusts became more vigorous, and Hermione lost control of her mind and let her body take over.

Draco slid his hands from her hips down to her arse, digging his fingers in and shoving his hips up so Hermione's arse slapped against his thighs under the water.

'Yes yes yes yes, Draco. Fuck. YES!' Hermione felt herself fall over the precipice, plunging her hands in Draco's hair and holding on for dear life as her inner muscles clenched and then again, feeling like it was going on forever.

She felt her vision black out and the only conscience thought left was how good Draco's seed felt spurting deep inside her.

Gods, she loved this man.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a little review and tell me what you thought. x<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter is in Draco's POV. Probably the only time it will be until the last few chapters end. I apologise about the length, or the lack thereof but it's also a vital chapter. **

**Warning: This is un-Beta'd, and please remember this story is AU. Also, there's no smut in this chapter! (I feel like that should be a warning, Haha)**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Draco didn't sleep that night; he couldn't stop looking at 'Mione. She was fast asleep on his arm, her curly hair awash across his chest. She was snuggled close, her arm across his pale stomach. He watched her face and thought how beautiful she was, his body tightening again. It felt as if he had always wanted her and will always want her.

Three weeks. That was what she had given him. It wasn't enough.

He wanted a life time.

Thinking about his betrothed, he felt his loins deflate and his heart restrict with dread. How could he marry that woman? Astoria was cold and calculating, where Hermione was warm and loving. Hermione would love their children, whereas Astoria would probably be like his own mother, aloof and icy.

Draco thought that he would be able to marry Astoria and keep Hermione to warm his bed and his heart, but she had made it clear that it was a complete impossibility.

Could he spend the rest of his days without her?

No, he couldn't do it.

He would lose his inheritance, he would lose his properties, and after the scandal broke he would be left with nothing, but poverty and scorn from his peers. But looking at 'Mione now, he knew that he would be able to weather the flip in his life, if she were there holding him in her arms. He could be happy, really happy. He would miss the luxuries, the respect born to his name, but he would miss her more. She would be all the luxury he needed.

Draco carefully eased his arm out from under her and checked his watch; it was about nine o'clock in the morning. Throwing on his clothed haphazardly, Draco took a last longing look toward 'Mione before Apparating right from her bedroom into the foyer at Malfoy Manor with a loud crack.

He took a perfunctory look around and the feeling that rose was bitter. He never realised how oppressed he had always felt in this heap of stone and blood. Draco snorted and amended the last thought in his mind−stone and pure-blood.

'Hello?' He called out.

'In here, Draco.' It was his mother of course and they were probably taking their breakfast. He strode into the massive dining room to his left, barely looking at his mother and father, and took a seat a couple of places down from them. He did not want to sit to close.

'Good morning, Draco.' This from his mother, her voice was cold and unfriendly. Draco didn't know how to take this, but he knew what he wanted to do− he wanted to be petulant and not greet them at all in return. That, however, would give them the power and probably spike his blood pressure to boiling point and needed to keep a clear head and his wits about him.

Draco looked Narcissa in the eye, noting how sophisticated she looked, not a hair out of place. Draco knew that she had some sort of affection for him, more than Lucius, but he also knew that she was on Lucius's side−always had been.

It had been a lonely childhood.

'Good morning.' He said cordially.

'What brings you here?' She asked him outright and Draco knew she was surprised to see him; he hadn't come to see them willingly since that night had happened. He looked over at Lucius and noticed him watching Draco carefully, features completely blank.

Draco remained silent as a house elf filled his coffee cup, deliberately keeping them waiting. Only once he added sugar and milk, and took his first sip that he graced them with a response.

'I'm leaving for a couple of weeks.' Draco thought this was the easiest place to begin. He planned to take Hermione to one of his estates and come up with a plan for their future. While he had an estate.

'Where?' It was the first time Lucius had spoken and his voice was like ice.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and just took another sip of his coffee. He owed Lucius nothing, especially not an explanation.

'But Draco,' his mother exclaimed, 'what of the wedding. There is planning to be done.'

Draco carefully placed his cup down on the saucer and looking at his mother and evenly said. 'About the wedding... I have decided I am not going to go through with it. You and father can rot for all I care.'

There was a clash as Lucius slammed his own cup onto the table. 'What? The hell you won't!'

Draco smirked at Lucius, keeping eye contact the whole time. 'I no longer care about your opinion, Lucius and I was wrong to agree to this preposterous plan to begin with. I am going to marry Hermione and that's the end of it.'

Lucius stood up abruptly, his chair falling back with a thud. He quickly drew his wand, pointing it straight at Draco's heart. 'You ungrateful little whelp!'

Draco didn't look fazed, in fact he looked amused. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. 'What are you going to do, Lucius? Kill me? Torture me? I personally know what a sadistic arse you are, but then what are you going to do after? You'll probably get a nice double sentence in Azkaban since you will be going anyway.'

'What about your inheritance, Draco?' Lucius asked sarcastically, 'Are you going to let your little whore starve? You are nothing, boy; you will never be able to generate an income on your own.'

'I disagree. I might not have a lot of money, Lucius, but I will have money. I put aside a little nest egg when this whole little sordid situation began.' It wasn't a massive amount, he hadn't wanted to draw attention to himself, but it would keep him and Hermione afloat for a bit.

Lucius lifted a sardonic brow. 'And what of your reputation? No Pure-Blood society will ever touch you again!'

Draco shrugged. 'So be it.' Hermione was way more important than some petty and pompous parties that his peers like to throw, showing off their prestige and power. He never liked them anyway.

Lucius's eyes narrowed. 'And your mother? She will be taken down with me. She's an accessory to that night.'

Draco glanced at his mother; she was looking back at him, her face completely smooth and he spoke directly to her. 'I am sorry,' Not looking sorry at all, 'but you have dug your own grave.'

Lucius put his wand away with a smirk and sat back down. That smirk worried Draco. Lucius had something up his sleeve.

'Who says, Draco, that I cannot pull you into Azkaban with me?'

Draco's whole body froze and he stared at his father fixedly. 'What are you going on about?'

Lucius pulled his face into fake sympathy. 'What would the Wizengamot do once they found out my own son implicated the Gringotts employee in the first place?'

Draco face drained of all colour. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean if you fuck with me, dear boy, I will bring you down with me. I will say that you kidnapped that man and brought him to the manner.' Lucius took a deep sip out of his cup and leaned back into his chair, control and confidence obvious in his posture.

Draco stood up quickly. 'You wouldn't be able to prove it.'

Lucius smiled evilly. 'Wouldn't I?'

'It's not true! They will never believe it.' He looked at his mother and she was looking stonily ahead, she wasn't going to support him in this. There was no surprise on her face either. Draco looked back to Lucius, his body filling with dread.

'Of course they will. They will want to know how Bellatrix found out about the information the daft man had, and you just happened to be in Gringotts that day.'

Draco froze.

He had been there that day− to make a withdrawal.

Shit! The Wizengmot would eat him alive. It was just too much of a coincidence for Lucius's own son to be there round about the same time the man got snatched. Then he had a thought−his father had sent him to the Malfoy vault that day.

'You set me up!' He yelled.

'I always have a back-up plan.'

'Why me?' He screamed. 'Your own son!'

Lucius stood up again, his face a picture of fury. 'Of course you aren't, you little bastard. Your mother fucked some prick before we got married and saddled me with you! You are not my son!'

Draco blinked, and then stared at his mother in horror. He started shaking his head in denial. 'No...' He whispered.

Narcissa finally had some emotion on her face. She looked disgusted, and the look was directed at him. 'Regrettable,' Narcissa spoke in a clear voice, 'but when it came to light that I couldn't conceive any more children, we were forced to place you as the heir of the Malfoy legacy.'

Draco looked like he'd been slapped, and his mouth was gaping. He couldn't take it in.

Lucius was still sneering hatefully at Draco and continued to throw verbal acid in his face. 'Thanks the gods your whore mother had the decency to shag a Pure-Blood or I would have thrown you in the Thames without further thought and to hell with the Malfoy name. At least I have some use for you now, you can finally pay me back for my kindness to you your whole bastard life.'

Lucius wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up again. He seemed to regain his poise and without looking at Draco again, he spoke. 'You will marry the Greengrass chit, or you can spend the next twenty years in Azkaban. Either way, that little slut is far out of your reach when it comes to matrimony.' He then glared at Narcissa. 'Faithfulness, however, isn't compulsory when it come to the Malfoy _males_.' He stressed the word, and Narcissa flinched and cowered under his gaze.

With that, Lucius exited the dining room without another word.

Draco was staring at the floor and felt his mother's eyes on him. He looked up into her face, dazed. She was staring at him, her lip up in a snarl. 'I have paid for my mistake and you will not fail us.'

Draco knew right then that he had not been mistaken throughout his life. Although he had never been abused and had never wanted for anything, he had never been loved.

And now he knew it was more than that− they absolutely loathed him.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't go home after the confrontation. He didn't want to face Hermione.<p>

He had been so close to being with her for the rest of his life, he had come to terms with what he would have lost by refusing to marry Astoria and had decided the gain was far greater.

Now it was impossible.

He would do no one good in Azkaban, especially not to himself and definitely not Hermione. He wouldn't be able to support her. He couldn't let her fall into the same position she had been in before they had met. Maybe she found a new protector in Theo, and his heart clenched at the thought, but maybe she didn't and she would be destitute. He couldn't risk it.

He was also selfish. He didn't want to go to prison, the blood in his vein became cold at the thought, and that meant he had to get married. In three weeks.

Shit.

Draco had to tell 'Mione what had occurred today. He had to redeem himself in her eyes even a little. Let her know that he had wanted to pick her, that he would have given anything. But not yet, he couldn't yet. He had to come to terms with what had just happened.

He wasn't his father's son. He wasn't a true Malfoy.

He's mind rebelled at the thought. To hell with that! He damn well was a true Malfoy. He was a better fucking Malfoy than what his so called father was. It was Lucius that didn't deserve his last name.

Draco's eyes stung and his head throbbed. What a fucking mess.

It looked like he was going to have to make his last three weeks with Hermione last. He would still take her to his estate, as it looked like it would remain his and most importantly, he was determined to go to Gringotts and open an account in her name and deposit a shit load of money in it. He didn't feel that he was paying her off. He loved her and he wanted to protect her. Draco would make sure she never wanted for anything ever again.

He would go and do that now.

Draco knew that he was being cowardly; too upset to see her right now and that she was probably wondering where he was right now. He had left her alone in bed this morning.

Hermione wouldn't care that he was a bastard; that was a pure-blood issue. She loved him for who he was, and right now he wanted so badly to make love to her. Changing his mind abruptly, he thought _fuck it_; he'll go right now and explain this whole sordid mess, and then he'll sink into her.

No more hiding.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was their last day at Draco's estate and Hermione had to admit she was extremely sad to be going. It had been a week in heaven and Draco was truly treating her as an Angel.

They would be leaving tonight after dinner but Draco had requested she join him in the west parlour at five o'clock and she was curious as to what he had up his sleeve.

He had asked her to wear the white dress she had worn the other night for him, the night that in Hermione's mind had been their first time together. The dress was extremely skimpy and as it was snowing outside, she found his request of clothes curious. But as the Mansion was heated magically, she had no reason to deny him, not that the thought had even crossed her mind.

She fluffed out her dark, curly hair once more and walked out their suite and down the stairs, finding the west parlour easily as she and Draco had spent nearly all their evenings there, as it let in the late afternoon sun.

When she walked in the room, she found Draco behind a canvas and easel, and she immediately stopped and stared. He noticed her standing in the doorway and smiled at her, causing her heart to palpitate. He looked so damn gorgeous and knew she would never tire looking at him. Draco was standing barefoot, with his jeans clinging to his thighs and black shirt hugging his chest. The top three buttons were undone and the sleeves were pushed up past his elbows.

He had said something, but she had been too busy staring at him to notice. 'Pardon?' She asked in a soft voice, her eyes quickly moving to his grey ones.

He had an amused look in his eyes, as if he knew where her mind had gone off to. 'I asked if you would be my model.'

Hermione blinked a few times before saying. 'I didn't know you painted.'

Draco looked away, his cheeks going only slightly pink. 'No one does.'

Hermione was flattered and her heart warmed; he was sharing something with her that nobody else knew and she suddenly felt consumed with the desire to throw him down and ride him into the floor.

She controlled herself, although she did rub her thighs together unwillingly. 'Of course I will, Draco. Where do you want me?'

His eyes met hers once more and he moved forward to take her hand and lead her to the black velvet divan that stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows.

'Lie down on your side, love.' She did as he asked and he piled pillows behind and under her so that she could lie back comfortably. He then began to arrange her body in the way it pleased him and Hermione let him. He reached behind her and under the material of her dress to undo and remove her bra and then took the top shoulder strap of her dress and pulled it down her arm, revealing her breast.

Hermione began to blush brightly, but Draco only smiled and gave her a brief peck on the lips, too consumed with his actions to speak just yet. He then hiked up the hem of her dress until it stopped just centimetres from revealing her knickers. He brought her bottom hand to rest just below her chin and draped the other one on her hip, spreading her hair wildly across the pillow and hanging down the side of the divan, he gave her whole body one more calculated look before looking into her eyes and smiling softly.

'Beautiful.' He murmurs, stroking her from breast down the dip of her waist, past her hips and resting on her bum. 'Stay exactly like that, my sweet. Don't move an inch.'

He then got up and moved behind the canvas and she began to hear the soft scratch of the brush as it moved across the canvas.

As she lay there watching him, she's hypnotised by the complete concentration as he works. There is so much passion in every single hand movement and she finds the furrow between his brows the cutest thing she's ever seen. After awhile, her blush starts to fade and her mind goes back to the incredible week she had spent with him.

She hadn't known where he had gone the day they had left, but when he had come back he had told Twinky to take her clothes on to the estate ahead of them and Apparated them right into the foyer of the most amazing place she had ever laid eyes on. Draco's estate was elaborate, sure, but not only that, it was warm and welcoming and it felt like home. This was definitely not what she had expected from a Malfoy residence, but Draco had informed her that his grandfather, Abraxas, had given it to Draco when he was born. It was solely his to do with what he wanted, and when he had left school he had spent a substantial amount of money fixing it up.

She had known something was wrong with Draco; he had been so quiet the whole time and only answered her in a dreadful monotone. She didn't want to push him, but she was worried. When he suggested a walk around the ground, she had jumped at the opportunity.

'I realise it frightfully cold outside, but would you like to go for a walk?'

He had taken her arm at her assent and they began walking through the gardens, casting warming charms at regular interval. They had been at it a half an hour before Draco had come out and told her what had happened at Malfoy Manor.

Hermione remembered crying at the unfairness of it all and what he had gone through. The hatred she felt for Lucius consuming her, until Draco gripped her arms and pulled her into his embrace, not saying anything more. Draco and tried to make it work between them and it had blown up horribly in his face.

In the end, nothing had changed between them.

Hermione had practically felt Draco's spine stiffen and he had said that they had to just make the best of what time they had. Hermione didn't want to be mature about it, she wanted to scream and cry and go to Astoria and wring her scrawny neck and then Avada Lucius, but she knew that was just her grief talking. Draco was right; there was no point in sulking and ruining the last few weeks they had together.

They had spent the rest of the day walking the grounds and then the mansion, just talking about everyday things, completely avoiding subjects involving the future or anything involving their awful situation.

They had finally gotten to their suite and the minute the door closed behind them, he had pushed her up against it and kissed her fiercely. He undid the top button of her jeans and pulled the zip down, just before he pushed his hand into her knickers. Feeling her heat and wetness with his fingers, he broke the kiss and whispered against her lips. 'I love you, Mione. Need you so much.'

'Gods, yes!' She moaned as he pushed his finger deep inside her, gathering the moisture and easing it out to rub furiously around her clit.

They hadn't taken it slow that night and had fucked like rabbits all through the night. Hermione struggled to keep a moan from escaping and revealing to Draco just what she had been thinking about and she had just managed to do so.

The next day, Hermione had been woken with kisses up her neck and across her jaw line. Her hand found his cheek and had drawn his face towards hers. The kiss was tender and lazy and just when Hermione began to get into it, when Draco pulled away with a groan.

'No, love, I have plans for us this morning.'

Hermione stretched and reached for him again. 'Mmm, me too!'

He chuckled and got out of range and Hermione had pouted at him. 'What the hell do you want to do instead of making love to me?'

'We're going riding.' Draco grinned, and then shook his head when Hermione gave him a naughty look. 'Not that type of riding, Mione.' And at her confused look, he elaborated. 'Horse riding.'

Hermione had given him a dirty look and then rolled over to go back to sleep and then shrieked when Draco had pulled the covers off her naked body.

'Up!' He stated with a swat to her bottom. 'You'll love it, Mione, trust me.'

Hermione had loved it. He had given her a couple of lessons and in no time they were riding around the ground. Draco had even rewarded her when they had gotten back to bath.

'What are you thinking about that has that naughty smile on your face, my love?' Hermione got brought back to reality sharply and blushed red again at Draco's knowing smile. 'No, don't answer that, I can guess.'

Hermione stuck out her tongue briefly, making him chuckle. 'How long still?' She asked in reference to the painting.

Draco redirected his attention back to the painting. 'I have the outline. Will you sit another hour?'

Hermione nodded and smiled, 'Do I get a reward in the end?' She asked, still thinking about the last reward she got for pleasing him.

He gave her a mock frown, saying, 'What kind of man would I be if I didn't?'

'Good.' Hermione said, 'Because you're going to have to get the kinks out of my body from staying still so long.'

He just grinned and carried on painting.

Her mind drifted again back to their week and before she knew it, he was done.

Hermione sat up, watching Draco wipe his paint covered hands on a cloth as he scrutinised the canvas. 'May I see?' She asked softly.

Draco looked extremely nervous but nodded anyway. She got up, and stretched her whole body, working out the kinks that had settled in her muscles and walked slowly up to him, not wanting to look to eager and spook him.

When she saw the painting, she gasped. That simply couldn't be her. The woman in that painting was so beautiful and incredibly alluring. She had a small smile on her lips that looked like it held all the secrets to woman kind and she looked at the painter with such carnal knowledge in her eyes.

'Draco...' She whispered, her voice choked up with emotion. 'It's amazing.'

Draco cleared his throat, 'It's not finished.'

She knew it wasn't, there was a lot still to be done and to be filled in, but all the important bits were complete. The soul of the painting was complete. 'You are so talented, Draco. How does no one know how good you are?'

Draco shrugged stuffing his hands deep in his pockets. 'I don't want anyone to know. I have paintings up in some galleries anonymously but this is my private world and I like it like that.'

Hermione nodded in understanding; there were just things about oneself one didn't want to share with anybody else. 'I love it, Draco. Truly.'

He grinned at her and removed his hands from his pockets to draw her in closer. 'I'll finish it later. Right now, my model needs her payment.'

She entwined her hands through his hair and drew his face down to hers. 'She sure does.'

Their lips met and entwined frantically, causing Hermione to moan into his mouth. Draco picked her up by her waist in order to carry her back to the divan. He lay her down on her back with her bottom on the edge of the seat and ran his hands up either side of her thighs to hook into her the sides of her knickers. He knelt down in front her and slowly dragged the material down her legs and off before hiking her dress up so it was around her waist. He kissed his way up her inner thigh before getting to her slit and breathing her in deeply.

'You always smell so fucking good. I'm going to tongue your clit until you scream, my love.' Hermione let out a moan, loving it when he spoke so filthily. She lifted her legs to drape over his shoulders and lifted up her pelvis in an entreaty for him to get on with it. He chuckled before separating her nether lips with his tongue and swiping her from bottom to top, landing solidly on her tiny nub and flicking it.

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, watching him swipe his tongue across her over and over. Draco was intent on his endeavour, inserting a finger and crooking it so it stroked her inner wall, his tongue not leaving her clit once.

Hermione was frantic but refused to look away. He seemed to feel her gaze and when his mercurial grey eyes met hers, he pistoned his fingers deep inside her and dug his tongue hard into her clit sending her over into oblivion. She had to close her eyes then as she thrashed her head from side to side as he kept tonguing her into greater heights.

When she finally came down, Draco gave her a final gentle kiss on her clit and stood up in order to take his jeans off.

Hermione watched him lazily, and licked her lips when his hard cock came into view. She sat up quickly to take him into her hand and gave him a few hard strokes before bending her head to take the tip into her mouth.

'Merlin, Mione, yes!' At his encouragement she took him deeper into her mouth, putting pressure onto the gland on the underside of the head with her tongue and sucked hard.

She was surprised when Draco took either side of her face and eased her off of him. 'I can't, love. I need to be inside of you.'

He bent down to pick her up, before lying down length wise on the divan, then setting her down astride him. He gave her a teasing grin before saying. 'You think you can put those riding lessons to use?'

She stuck her tongue out at him before taking the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head and then taking each side of his shirt and ripping it open, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

'You talk way too much, Draco.' She said bending down to kiss him and feeling him direct his cock to her opening. When just the tip was wedged in, she sat up straight and let her hands rest on his chest, taking her weight, and began to sink body down onto his cock.

She bit her lip as he began to fill her up and she savoured the feeling when he was in all the way. When Draco lifted his hips imbedding himself deeper into her, Hermione couldn't remain still any longer. She did indeed show him what his riding lessons taught her and began to hump him deeper into the soft material beneath them. Hermione ground her clit into his pubic bone and felt the already so sensitive muscle spasm once, showing her taste of what was to come. Draco gripped her hips and they worked in a rhythm that had them both gasping in no time.

'Gods, love, you feel fucking amazing. Will you come for me?' He slid one hand from her hip and flicked her clit with the tip of his middle finger. Hermione couldn't hold back any longer anyway, and she began to come around his cock, squeezing him erratically as he gritted his teeth and rode her out.

She hadn't even come down yet, when he abruptly pulled out and manoeuvred her onto her hands and knees. Hermione felt him against her back before he forced her his cock into her still spasming cunt from behind and began to ride her hard.

One of his hands reached round for her breast as the other one cupped her between her legs, flicking her clit furiously. He was growling in her ear as his cock continued to ram her sensitive pussy, rubbing deliciously at her front walls. Hermione was just finished with her orgasm when the next one hit her.

Her arms collapsed under her and she let her cheek rest on the velvety material as Draco kept her arse in the air with his forearm. The slap of flesh was loud in Hermione's ears and she gritted her teeth as her orgasm kept going.

She felt Draco's fingers dig hard into her flesh and groaned as she felt his come spurt deeply into her womb.

He was breathing hard as he collapsed down next to her and scooped her back into his chest. He kissed her neck softly before he sighed, and Hermione could feel his breathing even out into sleep, making her grin. He rarely stayed away after, but that suited Hermione fine right now.

She needed to think about her own future.

* * *

><p>Astoria straightened the hem of her dress as she and her parents Apparated on the outskirts of the Malfoy's wards. The wards wouldn't accept their magical signature and let them pass, which irked her to no end. But not for long, Astoria thought, waiting for her father to tap the elaborate silver gates that guarded the entry of Malfoy Manor with his wand. The Malfoy's would now know that they had visitors, and let them through the wards.<p>

She looked around the massive grounds and manor house with coveted eyes and the only thought going through her mind was that all this would soon be hers and Astoria honestly couldn't wait for that moment to arrive.

Lucius must have recognised their magical signature as her father stepped forward right through the gate itself and walked on ahead. She threw a disdainful look at his back for his lack of manners and followed after; her mother right at her heels.

They had invited themselves to dinner, Astoria knew, so that her father could gloat some more. Edgar relished the thought of having Lucius Malfoy under his thumb and wouldn't pass up the opportunity to rub it in his face.

Astoria didn't care about their petty squabbles beside the fact it had gotten her what she had wanted.

Draco.

She was quite looking forward to seeing him tonight and hoped she would be able to get the chance to get him alone. She had wanted him and what came along with him since their Hogwarts days and she couldn't wait to be married to one of the richest and most powerful pureblood families in the wizarding world. No more, would people look down on her family, no, this time she would rule.

When the Greengrass family arrived at the massive double door entrance into the manor, it opened before they could knock and on the other side were the cold faces of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

'Good evening, Edgar.' Lucius said icily. 'Please, come in.'

'Thank you, Lucius.' Edgar said with a smirk, shucking off his coat and thrusting it in Lucius's arms as he walked past him. 'Excellent night, don't you agree?'

Lucius sneered at him and eyed the coat in his hands with disgust but his voice stayed even. 'Indeed.' A house elf came and Lucius threw the coat in the elf's tiny little arms and was ordered to retrieve Astoria and Elizabeth's coat as well, before Apparating away with a crack.

Lucius led them into the parlour, next to the dining room and poured them all a drink.

Edgar couldn't let this opportunity pass. 'Please Lucius, you couldn't possibly think I would drink this rubbish, do you? I would have some of your imported Firewhiskey.'

With a pained expression, Lucius turned to do his bidding and Astoria had to hide a spiteful smile behind her hand. She knew Lucius kept that Firewhiskey for his use only, as it was extremely rare and outrageously expensive.

They all settled down to their drinks and talk, but Astoria was becoming impatient. Where was Draco? She waited for a lull in the conversation which she didn't have to for long− the conversation was awkward to begin with− and asked. 'Is Draco not joining us?'

Lucius kept silent and it was up to Narcissa to answer her. 'Draco is busy with business at one of his estates, we are uncertain when he will be done.' She spoke quietly and Astoria realised it was the first time she had spoken tonight apart from their greeting in the beginning of the evening.

'Business?' Astoria queried with a cocked brow.

'Yes.' Narcissa said and left it at that.

Astoria knew she was lying but it didn't bother her, she could fill in the blanks. She knew exactly what Narcissa wasn't telling her, Draco was with that Hermione whore.

Rage consumed Astoria and settled hotly in her chest but you wouldn't notice as her face was completely placid, she kept the anger internal. She remembered again the feeling of being ignored by Draco in favour of that bitch and getting abandoned the minute the game concluded. She will not stand for this. She will not stand for coming in second to that Mudblood hooker. She was going to have to do something about the bushy haired slut.

No one made a fool of Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things were going wonderfully for Hermione and Draco.

After their week stay at Draco's estate, things had only gotten better. Yes, the fact that Draco was getting married on Saturday weighed heavy on her mind, but like an ostrich, she too was sticking her head deeply in the sand. They never spoke of it, both too scared to break the truce and discuss the massive elephant in the room.

They were spending every moment together, and Hermione got the chance to know the 'real' Draco, the Draco she never thought she would get the opportunity to know before she was sent to this alternate universe. Such things as his wicked sense of humour, his secret love of public displays of affection and muggle movies. They had gone once or twice to the cinema where they would make out the whole time and acted like the teenagers they never really had the chance to be.

He would always be looking at her or touching her, always insisted on lying in in the mornings where he would feed her decadent chocolate for breakfast and make love to her for hours. They would get dressed and he would take her shopping or out for lunch and they would take long walks around London and talked as if they were the only ones in the world.

Draco would then insist on taking her out at night, whether it be dinner or to a nightclub, and even though it might not have been Hermione's scene, she always humoured him because that's what you did when you are in love.

They were always together, and Hermione didn't know whether to be grateful for the time she had with him, or worried, knowing it was going to be a hundred times harder when the time came to leave him. She was effectively aiding in the breaking of her heart.

It was now two days before the wedding and Hermione wanted desperately to withdraw from him, but found she kept thinking, _I'll do it tomorrow, I'll do it tomorrow._ She just wanted one more day with him. Hermione wasn't the only one taking strain; she would catch Draco's intense melancholy and desperate hurt and it made her pain all the worse. At least Hermione didn't have to spend the rest of her life married to someone she despised. She still had a chance to be alone if she wished to be.

Draco didn't have that option.

Thursday came around and a sudden change of routine came when a letter arrived from one of the Board of Directors of Malfoy inc. They urgently needed Draco to come in—he needed to sign some important papers on an international merger that had unexpectedly come through. Lucius couldn't sign as he was currently out of the country on other business and as no one had known the other company would be ready this soon, it fell onto Draco to take up this responsibility.

As miffed about the whole sordid affair and as angry as Draco was, his innate responsibility surfaced and he felt compelled to sort it out.

Hermione was lying in bed watching Draco get dressed and couldn't help a feeling of familiarity to overcome her. She had watched him do the same thing when she had first woken up in his bed so many weeks ago. Now she didn't feel ashamed to watch him and took his beautiful form in hungrily.

'I hate to do this, love. All I want to do right now is come back to bed.'

Hermione leaned up and rested her elbow on the bed and her head in her hand. The silken sheets slid down her side, resting in the curve of her waist and revealing her breasts. 'I understand.' She murmured.

Draco groaned, his eyes fixed on her cleavage, his hand frozen on the knot on his tie. 'You carry on like that, 'Mione, and I swear you'll regret it.'

She gave a cat like grin, but tucked the sheet under her arm anyway, hiding her body again. 'What time will you be back?'

'Tonight if I'm lucky.' Draco sighed, looking dejected. 'I hate it, Mione, how do I go on pretending everything is fine? How do I go on like this the rest of my life?'

Hermione got up, ignorant of her nakedness, her whole purpose revolved around comforting the love of her life. She embraced him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and burying his head in her hair. 'I don't know, Draco. But I do know you're the most amazing man I've ever met, and if anyone can create a fulfilling life, it's you. You have so much to give,' she whispered against his neck, 'such abundance of life you can share with the world. Don't give up trying to live because of me.'

'The reason I live is because of you.' He said, and squeezed her tighter against him.

Hermione was crying inside, but she had to stay strong. 'No it isn't. You will happily grow old, with a flock of grandchildren on your knee and your life will be fulfilled. You will see, my love. You deserve it.'

'How will it be fulfilling if my grandchildren aren't yours too?'

Hermione didn't answer, couldn't with the lump in her throat. After awhile he pulled away, drawing in a deep, fortifying breath and saying, 'I'm going to be late, love. I'm going to come back as soon as possible.'

Hermione nodded and watched as he slipped on a jacket, gave her a deep, but short kiss and left. She didn't know why it felt so final, but the minute he was out of sight, she burst into tears.

.

By midday, Hermione was still in a deep depression but no longer crying; she didn't feel she had anymore to cry. She was sitting in the parlour knitting—she had given up trying to free house elves, but she still enjoyed the pastime—when Twinky came in announcing Hermione had a visitor.

'Who is it?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Master Nott, miss.' The little elf said, bowing low.

Hermione really didn't feel like company, but she would never be rude enough to send him away.

'You may send him in. Thank you, Twinky.' Hermione set aside her knitting and stood up, folding her hands politely in front of her as she awaited Theo's entrance.

When he walked in Hermione suddenly felt lighter, she had forgotten how much she enjoyed his presence and she greeted him happily as he kissed her cheek, and sat down on the single armchair adjacent to her.

'How are you, Hermione?'

'I'm doing very well, Theo and you?

General greeting were made and in very English fashion, the weather was commented on and general pleasantries dispensed with. They spoke briefly about his family and business, and Hermione enjoyed his comments immensely. It really took her mind off the whole fiasco with Draco and she was grateful to Theo for it.

Hermione couldn't really expect it to last though.

'How are you and Draco doing, Hermione?' Hermione shifted in her chair uncomfortably and shrugged awkwardly.

'As good as one would expect.'

She knew Theo was gearing up to say something, and in true Slytherin fashion made a point that cut true to the matter. 'The wedding is on Saturday, Hermione.'

Hermione suddenly felt cold, and her voice echoed it. 'I'm aware.'

Theo got up and moved to sit down next to her, his body leaning in toward her and his eyes sincere. 'I've come to make my intentions known, Hermione... again.'

'Theo...'

'No, let me finish.' Hermione had no choice but to look in his deep, blue eyes and listen. 'I've been invited to the wedding, of course, but I've decided not to go. I want to take you away instead, away from here, away from him. I can help you heal, Hermione.'

Hermione didn't know what to say, it was all so sudden but the words came anyway. 'I don't know, Theo. My life is far too complicated right now to make hasty decisions.'

Theo was an amazing man and she didn't know if she could take advantage of him this way, even if he was willing. Hermione knew no one would ever own her heart again.

'Don't say 'No' now, or you might regret it. Just know the offer stands and just Owl me when you're ready and I'll come.'

Hermione nodded gratefully and stood to let him out. Instead of leaving, Theo walked right up into her space, causing Hermione to freeze. 'I wanted to give you this. It's token of my affection... and my intentions.' In his hand, without the jewellery box, was the most magnificent diamond necklace she had ever beholden. It was too 'over the top' to be in her taste, but she couldn't deny it was lavish and expensive, and most women would swoon at the token, and Hermione had to admit included her for a second.

'Theo, it's amazing,' she eyed it in longing, but was equally repulsed as to what it stood for—a life without Draco, 'but I can't accept it.'

'It's yours, Hermione, no matter your decision.' He gave it to her quickly with a kiss to the cheek and before she could protest, strode out the room and heard the front door open and close.

She wanted to give the necklace more thought, but before she could, she heard a raised voice coming from outside and it was distinctly Draco's.

Hermione moved quickly to the door, but the second her hand rested on the handle it jerked underneath hers and she had to quickly step back in order to miss the door swinging toward her.

Draco slammed the door behind him and his face was thunderous, when he finally saw her, his eyes narrowed dangerously. 'What the hell was Theo doing here?'

Hermione was surprised at his expression and didn't like his implications. 'He was offering himself as a new protector.'

Draco looked down at her hand and saw the necklace hanging from her fingers. 'I see.' He whispered softly, coldly, and he stated with a voice so formal and so icy, she suddenly knew that this was how he usually spoke to people who displeased him. 'You are no longer welcome in my life and I would very much appreciate it, if you would get out of it... right now.'

Hermione was first in shock and devastatingly hurt, but then the Hermione who faced dozens of Death Eaters in the final battle emerged and she gave Draco such a hateful glare that it made him flinch.

'For your information, Draco Malfoy, I told Theo 'No', not as if you have a say in what I do as you're marrying another woman on Saturday. But I'm glad you've made this easy on me, I think I will leave and I don't think I ever want to see your face again. You complete bastard.' She hissed the last at him and saw him flinch again at the word. It was ironic to Hermione, who was feeling particularly vindictive at that moment, that he was in fact a bastard.

Hermione walked out the door, opening it so quickly and with so much force that it banged against the wall, and swiftly descended the front steps. 'Hermione, wait, please! I didn't mean it, not a word. I'm sorry.' The last thing she heard before she Apparated away was, 'I love you!'

She knew he was sorry, knew him well enough to know his temper ran away with him at times and he certainly hadn't meant it, but she was too damned angry at the moment to even look at him. She would come back later when she cooled down and let him make amends then, because the fact remained—she loved him too.

.

Hermione popped into Diagon Alley, the first place that had come to mind, and began walking aimlessly up and down the long street.

She was furious with Draco at his overreaction and all she wanted to do was punch him in the face again. God, he didn't even remember the first time in third year when she had hit him; this wasn't the Draco she knew. But she did know him, every inch of him; she could no longer deny it. Would Draco always go into some jealous rage when he thought he was in the right? She would go back and let him grovel, she couldn't wait to see it and Hermione wondered if that made her a bad person.

She would have to go back anyway to pack her belongings; she knew he had given her the apartment, but look what had happened today, he would always feel that she was somehow beholden to him and she really couldn't let him feel that way.

Hermione needed to create a brand new life and without him.

As she was walking, she suddenly realised she was still holding the necklace in her hand and she quickly stuffed it in her pocket, not needing the memory the sight of the necklace brought to her. She really didn't want the sight of it to upset her more than she currently was.

Hermione thought another hour went by and she was just about to pop back to the apartment, when a voice came from right beside her. 'Well well, isn't this fortuitous.' Hermione swung round quickly and came face to face with a very well groomed Astoria Greengrass, smiling smugly down at her.

'You!' Hermione exclaimed, but before she could say anything further, she felt a curse hit her in the back of the head.

.

Hermione woke up and found she couldn't move her arms. She was feeling incredibly dizzy and had to stop herself from passing out again. She was lying on her side on an extremely hard and dirty floor; her hands were in shackles in front of her.

She sat up carefully up on to her knees, but found she couldn't move very far. The shackles were attached to a short chain that was bolted to the floor. Pulling on it just scraped her wrists raw and she stopped doing it quickly. Hermione looked around carefully, taking in as much as possible in her foggy state.

She was sitting in semi-darkness, the only light coming from a sconce attached to the far wall at her left, and from what she could see, she was being held in some sort of dungeon cell. It was remarkably similar to the Malfoy's dungeon, but not the same, Hermione knew.

Hermione tried to remember what happened, but it was hard. Her mind didn't seem to want to come into focus. She was fighting down panic and her whole body began to shake with the shock, she couldn't become hysterical now, it wouldn't help her and she needed all her wits about her.

Thinking back carefully, blonde hair came to the peripheral of her mind and that's when all the events came to her suddenly.

Astoria Greengrass. She did this! Hermione remembered her encounter in Diagon Alley and knew someone must have attacked her from behind as she had been distracted by Astoria.

Why would she do this? Hermione couldn't understand.

'Ah, I see you're awake.' Hermione swung her head around to the door and immediately regretted as pain lanced through her. The woman herself was standing in the doorway, looking at Hermione calmly. 'I do hope you had a good night sleep.'

Hermione ignored the crazy question and instead went to the heart of the matter. 'Why are you doing this, Astoria? What do you want with me?' She thought she managed to keep her voice reasonable, hoping to convince Astoria that this was unacceptable.

'Why do you think I'm doing this?' Astoria's face suddenly lost its serene expression and became twisted and ugly. Hermione suddenly saw the madness come through and knew there was no hope in convincing Astoria to let her go, there was no reasoning with a crazy person. 'You stole my Draco away, but now I have the last laugh. I'm getting married tomorrow, but I can't risk you coming along and stealing away his affections.'

Hermione's eyes widened, 'What are you planning to do?'

Astoria gave Hermione a deranged grin and ran a slender finger down the concrete wall. 'Now I'm very glad you asked that. Tomorrow is an important day for you too. While I'm getting married, Hermione Granger, mudblood bitch, dies a horrible, but oh so tragically accidental death.' Her face morphed into a fake pitying expression.

Hermione didn't respond, she was in too much shock, but she watched Astoria's face carefully. It suddenly changed to an enlightened expression and she looked at Hermione excitedly. 'No wait! I have a better idea, but you will have to wait and see.'

'You're no longer going to kill me?' Hermione bravely mocked.

'Of course I am, stupid girl. Just a change in time is all.'

'Oh... fantastic!' Hermione said sarcastically and briefly enjoyed the miff expression Astoria threw at her.

'Well, lots to do.' Astoria said brightly, and wiggling her fingers at Hermione briefly in farewell, she said once more politely, 'I'll see you tomorrow.' And left as cool as you please.

Hermione stared after her blankly. They were actually planning on killing her, and suddenly her last words to Draco ran through her mind.

.

Hermione looked at her wrist watch for perhaps the hundredth time and sighed. It was six o'clock Saturday morning. She didn't know when Astoria would tell her the punch line of her little joke, but Hermione's innate sense of self preservation told her that she would get out of this alive. She had gotten out of worse scrapes before. Her only regret right now was how she had left things with Draco. If something were to happen to her, she hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye to him properly and to Hermione's mind that was just too unbearable.

She glanced at Saol that was resting so innocently on her wrist and cursed it; she was in this predicament because of this 'thing'. Hermione was just angry and a little bit hopeless—she couldn't regret the time she had spent with Draco, she could only be grateful. She stroked it gently and reminisced on the time she had had with him—the touches and the affection... the love they shared. If she were to die today, it all would have been worth it, just to have felt his touch even once.

Hermione had done everything she could to escape her confines, but one could only do so much without a wand. She hoped a moment would arise later for an opportunity to escape. Negligence had to be inevitable when it came to someone as psycho as Astoria Greengrass obviously was. All her limbs were decidedly numb and she knew if she had any chance of escape they had to be functional.

For the next hour, she stretched out her limbs and cringed as agonising pins and needles assaulted her legs and arms. The joints in her back and neck cracked at she stretched it out deliberately. The cold, hard floor had scraped bloody grazes on her elbows and knees, and bruised were blooming on her wrists where the shackles had taken hold.

She was tired and sore, but her spirit was as strong as ever. What did Astoria have planned? If Hermione knew what it was, she would know how to prepare for it.

Hermione was just stretching her arms out as best she could, when the heavy door to her cell flung open and Astoria swept through.

'Why, hello Hermione. Enjoying your stay?' The ever polite Astoria was back and Hermione just rolled her eyes. What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

Astoria, unmindful of Hermione's attitude carried on saying, 'Excellent! I have a surprise for you!' She leant forward, resting her hands on her knees and looked down at Hermione as if she were a child. 'Would you like to know what it is? You'll love it!'

A massive man came in then, carrying an old fashioned full length, swivel mirror, in an old wooden frame, standing on clawed feet which supported it. He placed it right in front of Hermione, but careful it was out of reach so that if she felt the need to lunge for it, her wrist shackles would prevent her. Hermione didn't blame him; she wanted to smash everything she could get her hands on.

'What is this?' Hermione asked petulantly, she was irritated by these unnecessary games.

'What else?' Astoria said hands wide as if showing off an auction piece. 'A magic mirror.'

The words she said next made Hermione's blood run cold. 'Whatever I want you to see, you will see. You will then be able to see Draco say 'I do' to me today, and then you will finally understand, mudblood, that he was never in your power to keep. Once you feel the ultimate heartbreak and wish to die, I, magnanimously, will grant it to you.' She paused then, looking at the massive man standing by the mirror. 'Well he will, but his memory will provide my Patronus for many years to come.' She then drew herself up to her maximum height and that insane light was once again in her eyes. 'No one takes what it is mine, especially not some low-born whore that should have been put down in the crib.'

With another maniacal smile, she stood there for a moment, obviously fantasising what she had just said, and then snapped out of it.

She once more looked at Hermione, 'I do hope you enjoy the show.'

'

The big man stayed in her cell, but no matter what she said or what she offered for her freedom, his expression never changed and he never said a word. He didn't even glance in her direction.

Hermione didn't know how he kept so still and for so long.

She didn't know what time the wedding would start, as she had been too scared to ask, preferring rather to keep herself in the dark.

Her watch said eleven o'clock am, and when the mirror suddenly flickered to life, she knew it was time. She watched in horror as, who she assumed to be Astoria as she had said Hermione would be looking through her eyes, stood at the beginning of the long aisle. As if watching through a long tunnel, she saw a shock of blond hair and Draco, in his impeccable dress robes came into focus.

Music started and Hermione saw herself in Astoria's place, slowly making her way to the man of her dreams. It was all wrong though; Hermione didn't get the feeling of euphoria a bride-to-be was supposed to feel and staring at Draco's face, he didn't look to happy either. In fact, he looked down right miserable. He wasn't looking at Astoria, his gaze focussed above her head and his face was completely blank. A stranger wouldn't know that he was feeling anguished, but Hermione knew him better than anyone.

Hermione let out a small sob as Astoria reached the altar and turned to face Draco, who still wasn't looking at her. Hermione wanted him to look at her; she wanted one more chance to see his eyes, just once more.

She wanted to look away from the mirror, but like a car accident, she couldn't tear her eyes away as the minister began to speak. Tears were running down Hermione's face and before she knew it and too soon for Hermione's liking, the vows were being spoken.

She didn't hear the words, just continued to stare at Draco's beloved face as he said 'I do' and as Astoria promised—Hermione wished for death.

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Hermione was choking on her tears as pain sliced through her abdomen and Astoria leaned closer so that Draco could seal their marriage.

Draco finally moved his eyes onto hers and the look of disgust he gave her was nearly too much for Hermione's poor, fractured heart.

She finally closed her eyes to the sight and hid her face in her hands.

Hermione heard the applause coming from the mirror obviously coming from the guests, then heard the sound cut off abruptly. She looked up to see it was as blank as it was before and the movement from the massive man to the side caught her eye.

He had removed his wand and he was walking closer to her. 'What are you doing?' Hermione whispered, but he didn't answer, just looked at her with eyes blank and pitiless.

'Avada Kedavra.' He said.

And as the green light headed toward her, her last thought before everything went dark, was of Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darkness... Darkness all around. So black it presses heavily into the eye as lungs worked furiously, the movement of the chest rapid. Air was rushing too fast to the head causing dizziness. Extreme dizziness.

Wait ... air? She was breathing? She was breathing!

With that thought firmly in mind, Hermione quickly sat up and then promptly got sick on the floor next to her bed. Hermione's mind was still too fuzzy to immediately take in her surroundings, but the mattress underneath her felt eerily familiar. She was still hyperventilating, the image of the killing curse coming towards her not easily forgotten. How was it she was still alive?

Forcing herself to calm her breathing, she stuck her head between her legs and tried to push the feelings of shock away so it wouldn't engulf her mind again. The fear, it was still there though, eating away at the feelings of serenity she was unsuccessfully trying to make herself feel.

_Think Hermione. What was the last thing you remembered?_

Astoria! And the wedding...

Pain sliced through her and she blinked away tears as thoughts of Draco came to the forefront of her mind.

Although painful, the memories Hermione were reliving was helping her get through the terror and panic she was feeling and the Hermione of old—the Hermione who never flinched when it came to adversity, the Hermione who stared death in the face and came out stronger. How many times would she escape death before it finally succeeded in taking her? This must be how Harry felt all the time.

Feeling that her heartbeat wasn't loud in her ears any longer and this was the calmest she would feel until she knew what was going on, Hermione finally lifted her head and looked around ... and gasped.

She was back in her room! Not the room she had been spending the last couple of weeks in, but _her _room. The one that was in the apartment she had bought nearly four years ago.

She took her surroundings in greedily—the bedside tables, the door leading to her en suite, her shabby throw blanket she had knitted herself. She suddenly heard a meow and Crookshank's jumped up and sat down next to her, staring and probably wondering what was wrong with his human. Hermione picked him up into her arms and gave him a cuddle he obviously didn't appreciate, as he struggled to get away.

Hermione was home and for a moment, she couldn't be happier.

The grin on her face began to fade once she realised the implications. She was back in the world where Draco never loved her. Back in the world where she was the unattractive nobody she used to be.

'Used to be, Hermione.'

Hermione shrieked and fell off the bed, narrowly missing the puddle of sick she had deposited there earlier. 'You! What are you doing here?'

Kara walked into the room and with a flick of her fingers the mess Hermione made disappeared. 'I only wish I made it sooner, but I was detained. I did, however, feel the panic attack you went through earlier. I was supposed to help you through that. I'm so sorry.'

Hermione just stared at her, her heartbeat once more picking up to a dangerous pace.

Kara looked at her concerned. 'Now don't do that, Hermione. Just calm down.'

Hermione sucked in a breath and then began to yell. 'Calm down? CALM DOWN? I just died and you're telling me to calm down? You put me through hell. This is entirely your fault!'

Kara rolled her eyes and began to turn to the door as if to leave. 'Where are you going?' Hermione said, panicked more at the thought of her leaving than the anger of what Kara had did to her. 'You can't just leave.'

Kara looked over her shoulder and shook her head. 'I'm not leaving. I'm going to put on a pot of tea while you go have a nice bath and relax. We can talk after,' With the mysterious tip to her lips, she left the room.

'A bath? Is she mental?' Hermione muttered, incredulous. Yet now that she thought about it, a bath seemed like heaven. Looking down at herself she realised she was in her favourite pair of pyjama's, the one's she had worn to bed before she was transported into Mione's world. Did that mean...?

Hermione ran to her bedside clock and checked the date—Friday, 19th December 2003. It was the day after she had made her wish, the day she should have woken up in. She had job at the Ministry, a job she quite liked. She was still on for shopping tomorrow with Ginny. The Ministry Christmas Ball was tomorrow night. She hadn't been missing for nearly a month.

Nothing had changed. Yet everything had. At least for Hermione.

If Kara hadn't just walked into her bedroom, she would have thought this whole thing was dreamt up in her exceedingly overeager imagination. But the bangle was still on her arm and the sounds of Kara making tea in her kitchen was just too much evidence to ignore.

She needed answers and since it was only six o'clock in the morning, she had three hours to have that bath and then get those answers before she went to work. She wanted to see familiar surroundings and her best friends. She needed it.

...

Kara had been right—the bath had worked wonders. She was much more relaxed and though she wasn't as happy as she wanted to be, at least she wasn't in panic attack mode anymore.

Opening her cupboard to get dressed, she grimaced at what she found. One thing was for certain, Mione's sense of style had rubbed off on her and Hermione couldn't believe she had worn these ugly clothes for so long. Ginny's shopping trip couldn't come soon enough.

With a sigh, she pulled down the least hideous suit she owned and pulled it on reluctantly. She was going to burn the lot of it as soon as possible.

She scratched around her dressing table for her rarely used make up and applied it quickly, even though the mascara was nearly dry and she had never owned eyeliner ever.

Hermione did own a hairdryer though and expertly dried her hair so it fell in waves down her back. Wow, she had really gotten good at it and once more it proved that she hadn't dreamt the whole episode up.

She was finally ready and walking into the kitchen saw Kara settled at the table, teacup nursing in her hands.

'Well you look loads better. How are you feeling?'

Hermione shrugged sitting down and pouring herself a cup from the pot resting in the middle of the table. 'I could be better,' she said honestly. 'I'm trying hard not to think about Draco, but it's hard.'

Kara tilted her head to the side, looking at Hermione intently. 'Why shouldn't you be thinking about Draco?'

Hermione stared at her as if she had just stripped off all her clothes and was dancing the Macarena on the kitchen table. 'Don't you know what happened? He married someone else.'

'No he didn't. He's currently...' Kara seemed to stare into space for a couple of seconds, '...still sleeping in his flat in Central London.'

At Hermione's still confused look, Kara sighed impatiently. 'Don't you get it, Hermione? Draco from this world is still unattached.'

Hermione just shook her head. 'But he's not my Draco.'

'He's still the same person inside, even if his circumstances are different, and might I say for your sake, better. He doesn't need to marry anyone in this world in order to stay out of Azkaban. Lucius is still his father and Bellatrix is dead. But more importantly, he's still the man who's funny and romantic, the man who loved making love in the morning and eats chocolate for breakfast. Magic cannot change who a person is inside and who they truly are.'

'Yes,' Hermione whispered, 'but there's one thing. He doesn't even look at me in this world, let alone love me.'

Kara gave an impatient snort, 'You're not getting it. You're in the pound seats, my girl. You know everything about him now and you are certainly not the same person you were when you left.'

'Aha!' Hermione said pointing at her accusingly, 'You said magic doesn't change who a person is.'

'But it was always in you, Hermione. You were never meant to be the shy and self conscience person you were. I think a certain Mister Weasley was responsible for that, but it's beside the point. You have all of Mione's wiles to win Draco back to you. You have all the tools, now use them!'

Hermione looked into her teacup thinking hard. If what Kara was saying is true, she could have Draco, free and clear. Without an unwanted marriage getting in the way or of her being his mistress, she still grimaced at the thought. She could do this. Hermione knew it probably wouldn't be easy but Draco's worth every drop of sweat in the attempting.

Kara smiled and Hermione knew she was reading her thoughts. Hermione didn't really mind, thinking about it, she owed this woman so much.

Hermione eyes met those pale blue one's of Kara's and smiled back. 'I'm going to win him back.'

'Good girl.' Kara said with a wide smile and stood up. 'Now, I'll take Saol back and wish you the very best of luck. Not that you need it.'

Hermione stared at the bangle around her wrist and sighed. How many times had she cursed the thing when in reality it had given her a chance of life she never would have gotten without it?

'Thank you,' she whispered to it and looked back to Kara. 'Thank you too, Kara, sincerely.'

'You are most welcome, Hermione,' Kara said, leaning across to gently pat her hand. 'I must admit, yours was one of my favourite wishes.'

Hermione didn't want to think about how many wishes there had been before her, so she just reached down and smoothly slipped the bangle off her wrist. With one last look, she handed the object over to Kara and watched as she stood up to leave.

'You'll do just fine, Hermione. I'm confident.' Then she disappeared into thin air with no sound at all, her last words weighing heavily on Hermione mind.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there for, just thinking about her life as Mione, what had just happened and what she was going to do from then on. Suddenly the ticking clock mounted on the kitchen wall caught her attention and she gasped, standing up quickly, she only had twenty minutes to get to work—she was going to be late.

She rushed to her room to get her handbag and being Hermione just couldn't leave her bed unmade. She picked up her duvet, and shook the wrinkles out briskly and in the process heard something hard hit her wooden floor on the opposite side of the bed.

Curious, she walked around the bed and froze before she even got close because the sparkle definitely couldn't be missed. Lying on the floor not two meters away was the diamond necklace Theo had given her. It had travelled to this dimension with her? She couldn't believe it...

She picked it up and ran her fingers over it. It really was an extraordinary piece of jewellery, but with a sigh, she safely placed it in her dressing table drawer.

Hermione looked around her room one more time and then with a wave of her wand she Apparated to work.

**...**

Draco walked confidently through the Atrium toward the lifts, his mind firmly on the trial he would be leading in half an hour. He was mentally going over his argument and felt confident he would once more win. It was only a matter of time before he became Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and he relished the moment when he would put the famous purple robes on.

His deep thought process, however, got interrupted as he bashed into someone as he rounded the corner to the lifts. It was his fault, he freely admitted, he should really pay more attention to his surroundings.

His reflexes were excellent as he easily wrapped his arms round the tiny waist of the person in order to steady them both. The woman, because what else could it be as the body against his was soft and curvy, and moulded against his perfectly, brought her hands up to grasp his biceps and he had the oddest impulse to lean down and nuzzle her neck. He fought down his arousal that would surely give him away and stared down at the curly head that was currently looking down at their feet, obviously dazed.

This woman felt familiar to him and her smell, it was the most comforting smell he had ever come by.

Draco held her against him a moment longer before reluctantly stepping back, but not too far back.

'Are you alright,' he said with his most seductive purr, he wanted to see her face but she still didn't look up at him. He saw her shoulders move as if she were taking a deep breath and looked up at him through the longest lashes he had ever seen.

Brown eyes, as deep and warm as chocolate stared into his and her lips turned up in the naughtiest smile he had ever encountered. The enchanting face that came with that smile however had him reeling.

Mione...

He hadn't realised he had said the name out loud until he saw her smile become a fully fledged grin.

'Hello Draco,' His name rolled off her tongue perfectly, as if she had said it everyday, her voice low and husky, 'Fancy bumping into you here.'

Draco wanted to shake himself when he realised he was staring at her like an idiot, 'Sorry about that, Granger.'

She began walking away slowly but turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, still moving away, 'Not to worry. I'll let you make it up to me later.'

Then with a smirk and a wink that made him shift uncomfortably, she walked away without a backward glance.

And Draco, who had never been flustered by a woman until this very moment, could think of nothing else the whole damn day.

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After she was out of Draco's line of sight, Hermione rushed to the Ladies and enclosed herself in the nearest cubicle. Collapsing on the closed toilet seat, her false courage when facing Draco deserted her, but the feeling of elation hadn't.

He remembered her!

Well, he obviously didn't remember everything or it would have been clear from the start, but something in his subconscious memory must have shown him an inkling of what they had gone through. He had called her 'Mione' and no one, even from this reality had ever called her that and Draco certainly wouldn't. And the way he had looked at her ... it was as if she were the last morsel on this earth and he hadn't eaten in months.

Hermione had doubted just this morning her ability in winning Draco back, but not anymore. In fact she hadn't been this confident in her entire life. Not just confident in her drive to get Draco back, but also confidence in herself.

The tranquillity of being back in Draco's arms had still not gone away and she relived the moment in her mind again. The feeling of being pressed against him and the look in his eyes when they had been staring into hers made her feel giddy and the stupid grin on her face hurt her cheeks. Gods, it felt good to be happy again, when she had thought at one point that all was lost. Even the panic attack she went through this morning was a distant memory, the feeling of fear completely gone.

Her plan for winning back Draco was forming more solidly in her mind and Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before he was hers once more.

.

Rubbing at her eyes and finally lifting her head from the work she was doing, she looked around wearily and realised she was once more the last one in the office. Hermione had just been caught up in her old routine and he had gotten completely lost in her work. She really loved her job and although in this life she hadn't been gone at all, in her reality she had been gone for over a month. She had missed her job and she had missed her friends.

Hermione had met up with Harry for lunch and when she saw him, she surprised him by nearly strangling him with an overzealous hug. They had a fantastic lunch and if Harry sent her peculiar looks throughout the meal, she decided to ignore it.

Her exuberance at being here was so great, she even started attracting stares. What Hermione didn't know was that it her whole being was lit up and the stares she was attracting was mostly from men. She caught a pair of dark, blue eyes across the cafeteria and she nearly jerked in surprise.

Theo Nott was staring at her hungrily and Hermione's cheeks darkened causing her to look away quickly. He didn't remember, did he? He wasn't supposed to know her and want her; it was supposed to be Draco. Speaking of the devil, Draco had come out of nowhere to sit with Theo and as Hermione was subtly looking over at them, she could tell Theo was talking about her as both they both looked over at her table. Draco didn't look too happy as he had glance at her once and never looked over at her again. Theo, however, didn't refrain from ogling her.

Her lunch hour was nearly finished and she had had five minutes to get back to work. Hermione had stood up graced Harry with a kiss on the cheek. His own cheeks darkened but Harry patted her affectionately on the shoulder anyway.

Hermione couldn't help herself so when she turned to leave, she glanced once more toward Draco and found him staring at her, a dark look in his eyes.

He had seen her looking so Hermione just gave him a smile and walked out the cafeteria. There was a definite sway to her hips and a confident tilt to her head as she left.

The new found confidence she had gotten from her life as Mione was astounding and many people noticed this. Men she had never spoken to her before approached her to chat and even subtly flirt with her throughout the day—even wearing her ugly suit!

Hermione felt awkward at the attention but she was quite pleased nonetheless. Not one of them had tempted her, she already knew who the man for her was.

As for Draco, she kept running into him in the halls. This was strange as in the past; it was rare for her to see him much at all.

He didn't say anything to her though, just kept walking in the direction he was going. He had decided to fight their attraction, had he? _Well, it wouldn't work_, Hermione thought with relish and with a very Mione grin on her face.

She was meeting Ginny for shopping tomorrow morning and instead of feeling the dread normally associated with shopping she felt excitement. Draco had taken her on many shopping trips as Mione and he had an impeccable sense of style for a man, which he had taught her how to implement. The clothes he had bought her were outrageously expensive but Hermione hadn't bought anything in a long time. She had a ridiculous amount of money in her Gringotts vault to blow tomorrow on her shopping trip and blow she would. Her clothes in her wardrobe right now were revolting and she had to replace the lot.

Smiling at the thought, Hermione gathered up her belongings and made her way to the lift. Pushing the call button, she watched the lights at the top change until it reached her floor and the doors open. She walked in and pushed the button to the Atrium. The lift had only ascended two floors before the lift stopped and the doors opened once more.

Draco stood frozen on the other side, staring at her in surprise.

Hermione inwardly grinned and stared back. This was a perfect opportunity.

She could see he didn't want to get in with her if his wary expression gave any indication. She could practically read his mind, she knew him so well. He wanted to wait for the next lift but he wouldn't risk looking ridiculous by doing so. For the first time in Hermione's memory, Draco looked nervous.

'Aren't you going to get in?' Hermione asked cheekily and knew he would never turn down a challenge thrown at him so negligently.

He threw her another dark look which was beginning to become a habit and walked in then he proceeded to ignore her.

_Now this would never do_, Hermione thought naughtily. Murmuring a spell that would stop the lift for a short time, and Hermione heard Draco curse his luck when the lift stopped between floors.

She moved closer so that he could feel her body heat and when he looked helplessly down at her she slowly ran her tongue suggestively over her bottom lip. Hermione was playing dirty, she knew. There was one thing Draco could never resist, and that was the sight of her lips. Hermione didn't know why but it did things to him. There had been times where they would be eating and when he caught sight of her mouth he would take her on the dinner table, or that time she had bitten her lip in concentration when reading and she had found herself bent over the couch unexpectedly.

As she watched his pupils dilate as he fixed them to her lips this time, she knew she had him.

Without further ado, Draco took her by the shoulders and pushed her against the lift wall. His mouth was on hers in a second and he groaned when she grabbed at his hair and kissed him back the way she knew he liked. His tongue pierced her lips and she pulled it in her mouth and suckled on it desperately.

He growled into her mouth and gripped at her hips, deepening the kiss even more until Hermione couldn't tell where his lips began and hers ended. His hand wondered over her body until it reached her hair, where his fingers immediately plunged into the curls and gripping them. Holding her head still as he ravished her mouth until she knew her lips would be swollen after.

She didn't care; this was what she wanted—this passionate Draco who would take her whenever the motion took him. She couldn't get enough of him and the moist feeling between her thighs could attest to that. She wanted him right now, right here and Draco must have had the same thought as his hands came down once more to work at the zip on the side of her skirt.

Before it was even halfway down, the lift jerked and once more started to ascend. Draco stumbled back as if he were drunk and stared at her in horror.

'What the fuck!' He whispered, his voice husky with want. 'What the fuck are you doing to me? I don't even like you.'

Hermione grinned, not even a little deterred as she slowly ran her hand down her body to pull up her zip and stroke back up to fix her hair. She smiled when she saw his eyes following the movement greedily.

When the lift finally reached the Atrium and they both didn't move to get out, Hermione finally answered him.

'I think you will find that you like me very much, Draco. It would save you a lot of trouble if you would just accept it.'

With that said, Hermione brushed past him to exit the lift, sneakily brushing the back of her hand over his bulging erection and heard him groan our loud.

Grinning like a fool, she once more left with the upper hand and it felt good. Really good.

.

'What are you so happy about?' Ginny asked for what felt like the hundredth time. 'You've been grinning like an idiot all day.'

Hermione just grinned at her, 'Can't I be happy?' Hermione hadn't told Ginny what had happened with Draco. The abrupt turnaround would have caused questions that Hermione couldn't answer without a room being booked in St. Mungo's mental ward—right beside Professor Lockhart.

'Of course you can, Hermione. It's just strange seeing anyone look _this _happy.'

Hermione laughed it off and pointed out the next store.

'That's another thing. I thought you were going to supply me the money and I make the selections. You don't even need me. Your choices have been fabulous. You even look like you're enjoying yourself.'

They entered the store and Hermione went straight to a rack to start passing some clothes to Ginny.

'I think you've finally rubbed off on me, Gin,' Hermione suddenly grabbed a dress off the rack and held it against Ginny. 'This would look fantastic on you. Why don't you try it on?'

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, but took the dress from her anyway. 'This is too weird, but I don't want to complain. I'm having too much fun with this new Hermione. And this is perfect, by the way. Maybe I'll wear it tonight.'

'Of course you should wear it tonight. It suits your complexion perfectly.'

They hit a few more stores and Hermione had bought so many clothes they had to shrink the many bags down in case the sockets in their arms popped out. Hermione had indeed bought an entire, new wardrobe and the minute she got home, she would put her old clothes in boxes for charity.

She had also bought a new cocktail dress in deep red that totally transformed her and for the first time in her life, she couldn't wait to attend a function.

Hermione wanted to also see Draco again as well, and with the thought, her goofy grin was firmly back in place.

Ginny seemed to be reading her mind, 'I can't wait for Draco to see you in that dress. I want to see him ignore you then.'

_I wouldn't worry about Draco,_ Hermione thought._ I think you'll find him greatly changed._ Out loud she agreed with Ginny, expressing her excitement.

'There is definitely something different about you, Hermione, and I, for one, am ecstatic. Even if my best friend won't tell me the cause of it.'

'Just a change of heart,' Hermione said with a shrug. 'Last night I decided to stop letting life pass me by.'

Ginny looked at her impressed, 'It must have been one hell of a night.'

'You can say that,' she replied, secretly impressed at Ginny's perception. It had been one hell of night.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione checked her delicate wrist watch again for the third time, she was on the verge of being late and she didn't care. She was a coward and she knew it.

The high she had been on yesterday was gone and the Hermione of old was back.

She was dressed in her gorgeous red dress she had bought yesterday and she knew the uncertainty she felt was all in her head but she was nervous. She was nervous and all on her own. The glass of wine she had downed to help had only assisted a little.

Hermione was sitting on her couch staring at the coffee table trying to find the courage that had gotten her through a war—to just get her to a freaking Christmas Ball for Merlins sake—when a knock sounded at the door. She stared at it for a second before getting up on her ridiculously high heels to go answer it.

'I knew you would still be here.' It was Ginny and she stormed into Hermione flat heading straight for kitchen cupboard. Ginny knew where Hermione stored the alcohol—Ginny knew too much. 'Luckily, I know you well enough to tell Harry to go on ahead without me. What would you do without me?'

'That's something I ask myself every day.' Hermione rolled her eyes, but was thankful for Ginny's presence anyway. Ginny was thankfully too busy pouring shots of Fire Whiskey into glasses to notice Hermione's semi-sarcasm. Ginny had bought her the bottle months ago, in hope that maybe it would loosen Hermione up—the bottle was still sealed. 'I can't drink that, Gin,' Hermione added, eyeing the glasses warily, 'you know I'm not exactly myself when I drink that.'

'Yes well, maybe that would be good for you. I thought you had a change of heart yesterday. Where's that Hermione? This isn't really you.'

Hermione still looked sceptical so with a pleading expression on Ginny's face she asked, 'Come on, just have a good time tonight. If anyone deserves it, it's you.'

Ginny was right, she should loosen up. Didn't she just commit to being a better person? Didn't she commit to Draco—even if that commitment was made for her own peace of mind?

Hermione was disgusted with herself. Where was her spine?

She straightened her nonexistent spine and threw back the Whiskey in one go and held back the coughing fit that wanted to overtake her.

'Thanks, Gin,' Hermione murmured, gathering her bag and shawl, 'you're absolutely right.'

Hermione was almost to the door when she stopped in her tracks.

'Hold on a moment. I've forgotten something.'

Ginny waited patiently, yet curiously, for Hermione to return and when she did Ginny's eyes widened in amazement.

'Wow, Hermione, where'd you get that?'

Hermione touched the fabulous diamond necklace around her neck with the tip of her fingers and shrugged. 'Just a family heirloom that came to me recently. Amazing, isn't it?'

Ginny's eyes were wide as she nodded absent-mindedly.

'I'd say.'

Hermione just smiled and grasped onto Ginny's hand, trusting her with their destination.

...

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand once more for luck before making their way to the entrance of the Ballroom the Ministry of Magic were using for the event. The Ballroom was in an extremely fancy, five star hotel that although was catered for Muggles, was owned by a Wizard who allowed them with extensive wards to use the facilities.

Hermione could feel the wards as she moved into the room and her eyes widened when she took in the room.

'Wow,' Ginny murmured beside her, 'they really went all out this year.'

The room was decorated in ice blue and white, making the room look wintery. The sunken dance floor in the middle had the impression it was a massive frozen lake and as the dancers, so fluid and graceful, glided passed the vision was complete. It was snowing, but it was disintegrating before it even came close to the guests heads.

They really did go all out this year, even if she hadn't made it to the function last year.

Once Hermione had taken in the decor, she couldn't stop scanning the crowds for Draco and as she did, a blush touched her cheeks when she realised that she and Ginny were attracting many admiring stares.

No one had ever seen Hermione so beautiful before.

Whispers were beginning until Ginny took Hermione's elbow and led her to the massive bar on the other end of room. It was a long walk, and she still hadn't caught sight of the man she was going through all this for. Had he decided not to attend?

No ... Draco was trying and succeeding to get ahead in the Ministry and he would never pass up this opportunity to network his cause. He was here somewhere.

Harry was waiting for them at the bar and just seeing her best friends face was making her feel better. He already had drinks waiting for them ... bless him.

She took a few unladylike gulps of her dry, white wine and continued searching after she had kissed Harry on the cheek. She was busy scanning the dance floor and her heart began to sink. He was dancing ... with Astoria Greengrass.

They were sweeping past where Hermione was standing and as her eyes were fixed on the couple, she couldn't miss the fact he was bending down to whisper something in her ear. It looked intimate and as Astoria laughed in her annoying gurgle that Hermione assumed Astoria thought was sexy, she moved closer into his embrace.

Hermione felt her heart contract painfully at the sight. She had really thought that she had gotten through to him.

Well, if he really hadn't considered her at all tonight, Hermione was determined to have the best damned evening ever.

Even if it killed her.

...

Granger was driving him crazy. That must have been the twentieth man she's danced with tonight. Theo Nott had claimed her for numerous dances and although Theo was his best friend, he felt like tearing him limb from limb. The look in his eyes told Draco exactly what Theo wanted to do and it made him so livid, he was surprised steam was rising from his ears.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and he was desperately trying to fight his attraction for her. Draco had thought ignoring her would do the trick but it was proving impossible, especially looking the way she was now. He had tried distraction also by flirting with the Greengrass chit, but the entire time they were dancing could only see _her_ brilliant red dress form the corner of his eye.

Draco was in an abysmal mood and was standing in the shadows on the edge of the room, his eyes not once leaving Mione. No! Not Mione! Just plain old Granger. Why did he keep thinking of her in terms of that stupid endearment?

She was mousy, unattractive, nondescript ... amazing, beautiful, enchanting. Draco's scowl just got more pronounced.

Hermione Granger.

What was it that ensnared his whole mind and refused to let go? She fired his blood and grasped his entire attention like no woman had been able to do before. No woman had ever taken all of his thought space.

And the dreams...

He had had the most erotic and intense dreams he had ever in his whole life last night—dreams that felt so real, they felt like memories. And all starring her.

Draco knew there was only one thing he could do to get her out of his blood. He needed to shag her. He needed to get her out of his system so things could go back to normal.

As Draco's eyes hadn't left Hermione once, he noticed immediately when she crossed the floor and made her way out the balcony doors that led to the back gardens.

Draco's smile was predatory as he casually strolled around the perimeter of the ballroom until he came to the doors she had exited out of. He walked out onto the balcony but couldn't see her. It wouldn't be hard to spot her as her dress would stand out vividly against the snow laying heavily on the ground and trees. She must have taken the steps down into the garden and walked out of sight.

It was damned cold out here. What had she been thinking coming out here, she might catch her death.

Quite worried now, Draco walked out into the snow, the crunch of snow under his shoes loud in his ears. Where was she?

It didn't take long to find her. She was sitting on a garden bench under a large oak tree and when she noticed his approach her eyes widened in surprise. When he was only a few feet away from her, he seemed to step into a bubble of warmth. She had cast a couple warming charms ... good.

'Granger...' he murmured, taking a seat next her, close enough their thighs were nearly welded together.

'Malfoy,' she responded, her tone of voice as cold as the snow at their feet, 'what you doing here?'

Draco was going to say something like 'Taking in the air' or 'Going for a walk', but he thought the truth would probably work in his favour in this particular situation.

'I followed you.'

The look of shock on her face was worth the truth, her aggressive 'Why?' just made him smile.

'We have unfinished business you and I.'

She just turned her back on him, the little minx, 'Go back to Astoria, Draco, and leave me alone.'

Ah, so she had noticed his little act involving Greengrass and sounded jealous. How fascinating.

Draco leaned into her, his chest merging seamlessly into her back, and breathed hot air into her neck, his lips only millimetres away from her soft skin. She shivered and tilted her head unconsciously to the side, unwittingly giving him greater access.

'That's obviously not want you want, Mione,' he whispered, his lips now rubbing up and down the long, delectable column of her neck.

'You don't know what I want.' The wispy tenor of her voice gave away the lie for what it was—she did want him and he only had to push a little bit more. He brought up his hands then to cup her waist and he was in wonder on how perfectly they fit. It would feel so natural to slide his palms forward and up to cup her breasts, but he refrained. Draco knew the perfect seduction involved anticipation. He began to slowly move his thumbs in circles against the material of her dress and kiss softly down the back of her neck.

Then he froze.

She was wearing a magnificent diamond choker—of the highest quality, Draco knew—and he instantly hated it. A flare of jealously nearly overwhelmed him and he had to release her waist and grip the sides of the bench in order to control himself. If he dared lose it for a second, he knew he would rip the damned thing from her throat. He was seeing a haze of red and he didn't know why.

Hermione somehow felt he was frozen behind her, probably when he had let her go abruptly, as she turned around to face him, 'What's wrong?'

'What is that?' He asked, with the utmost disdain in his voice.

She looked down at herself in query, 'What is what?'

Draco pointed at the necklace, not trusting his voice for that moment. Hermione lifted a hand to touch the necklace softly and Draco gritted his teeth.

'You mean my necklace?'

'Take it off.'

Draco expected her to scoff and tell him to go to hell, but she surprised him by reaching round to undo the clasp, her face was set in smug amusement and her lips were upturned in a smirk which was only rivalled by a Malfoy's.

She held the diamonds loosely in her hands and when Draco held his palm up and wiggled his fingers in the universal sign to hand them over, she did so without a fuss. He was confused by her behaviour—in Draco's experience, women didn't just hand over their jewels, at least not without some plausible and reasonable explanation, of which he definitely didn't have and wouldn't even attempt to explain to her without looking an utter fool.

She just sat there placidly looking at him, as if expecting him to do some other ridiculous thing, 'I'll replace them, of course.' He stated as he slipped them into his pocket. He wanted to chuck them in the bush, but he somehow knew she wouldn't like that. All she did was shrug however and say nothing.

Draco wanted to continue his seduction, but he knew the way he was feeling now, he would shove her into the stone bench, lift her skirts and take her immediately. The feeling of rage he had felt earlier, made him want to possess her until she knew who she belonged to.

He couldn't do that though, and until he could control himself, he couldn't trust himself to touch her just yet.

Staring at her now, he wondered what it was. What was drawing him to her like this? Why now when he hadn't looked twice at her before? Was he charmed? Poisoned? He knew it wasn't a lust potion as it didn't discriminate between women. Blaise had spiked his drink once as a joke at a party a couple of years back and he had had Pansy under him within moments. And everyone knew he despised her totally and wouldn't have normally touched her for all the gold in Gringotts. It had taken a while before he had forgiven Blaise for that one.

It couldn't be Amortentia either, as he wasn't obsessively in love with her and he was in complete control of his faculties. Well mostly...

He must have been staring at her for awhile, because she shifted uncomfortably and softly said, 'What?'

'What is it about you, Granger? What the hell did you do to me?'

Hermione looked outraged, 'What the hell do you mean, 'what did I do'? You have some nerve, Malfoy.'

'Well you must have bloody well done something! Why else would I feel like this?'

'Feel like what?' She asked softly and suddenly.

He just stared at her and she knew he wasn't going to answer her. She kept looking at him anyway, hoping he would let something else slip. Her plan was foiled however when she gave herself away by shivering—her warming charm obviously wearing off.

He grasped her upper arm and gently forced her to stand up, 'Come on, you're freezing. Let's go somewhere we can talk.' And before she could protest, he had whipped out his wand and Apparated them away.

**Authors Note: The next chapter is ready. I'll post it for you tomorrow as reward for waiting so long for me. I apologise for that but RL has me in her bitchy grasp. **

**If you feel inclined, please leave me a review. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco and Hermione landed in his London flat, he slid his hand from her upper arm, down to her elbow, steering her toward the leather sofa and gently easing her into it.

'You're so presumptuous, Malfoy. I could actually call it kidnapping,' Hermione said with a sniff but she settled in anyway.

Draco smiled his lady killer smile, the one which always had women's hearts beating faster. Hee was completely miffed when it didn't have the right effect on Hermione, as she only rolled her eyes.

'Wine?' He asked petulantly, maybe a tad too childishly, and Hermione smiled almost fondly at him. What the hell?

'Yes please.'

He turned toward the kitchen and poured two glasses of Sauvignon Blanc, returning to the lounge area with his trademark saunter, which drew her eyes to his long legs and seated himself next to her. He pressed his thigh tightly against hers and was finally rewarded when he heard her breath stutter. She took a few fortifying gulps from her glass and Draco didn't bother to get up when she practically finished it, rather summoning the bottle until the neck of it slapped against his palm.

Draco had excellent reflexes.

He languidly topped her up, not minding at all if she got a bit loose.

He waited for her to take her next sip when he asked, 'So, what happened between you and Weasley anyway?'

Draco chuckled when she began choking. He had hoped that that would be her reaction. He was obviously still a sadistic bastard.

'Excuse me?' she spluttered.

'Come on, Granger, something obviously happened. You used to be inseparable and now you glare at each other from across the room.' Draco was enjoying the flush spreading across her face down to her neck. She looked so damned fuckable when she was embarrassed.

'Surely you've heard the rumours, Draco?'

Draco got a zing in his belly at the sound of his given name on her lips and wanted to hear her say it in a different setting, a very different setting.

He needed to answer her question though. What was the question again? Oh yes, Weasley. The thought of him left a bitter taste in his mouth.

'Sure,' he shrugged, 'you cheated on him with a couple of guys. Apparently you were fucking your way across the wizarding world and a bit of the Muggle world.' The thought made him sick.

'Yes, well,' Hermione said, her knuckles going white around her wine glass and her voice tight with tension, 'why don't you believe that rather.'

'I don't want to. I want to know the truth.' And Draco fervently hoped there was another explanation... another truth.

She was silent for, what felt like for Draco a long time, but could only have been a few seconds. She seemed to have come to a decision and she straightened slightly.

'I was under the illusion of love... and it was an illusion,' she began and shuddered slightly.

'I refused to sleep with him. My excuse was I wanted to wait; I wanted it to feel special. I know now that the thought of him touching me felt...' she paused, as if searching for a word but she only shook her head as if the thought made her sick. Good.

'I just didn't see it. I was blind and I was stubborn, and I just didn't want to admit I was wrong about something. I hate being wrong.' Draco smirked, this he did know about Hermione—everyone did. 'So our relationship continued and Ron got more frustrated. He surmised that since I wasn't sleeping with him, I must have been getting it somewhere else.' Hermione sighed and slumped against the cushions, the retelling obviously unpleasant for her. Draco wouldn't have dared to tell her to stop, his Slytherin side demanded she finish.

'He confronted me,' Hermione continued, taking another sip from her glass, 'he yelled at me for five minutes. He probably would have continued until his voice disappeared but he didn't get that far.'

'Why, what did you do?' Draco asked, already suspecting it must have been nasty.

'I hexed him, of course. No one talks to me like that.' Hermione shrugged and Draco smirked and felt a warmth go through him that unpleasantly felt like affection, and a whole lot of satisfaction. Weasley definitely deserved everything he got.

'He tried to press charges, the hex wasn't very nice, but Harry laughed in his face. He didn't like that. He and Harry haven't really been the same since. I was surprised; Harry usually takes Ron's side.'

Draco felt irrational anger at that side note; he remembered how they had shunned Granger that one year at Hogwarts and how satisfied he had felt that everything hadn't been well in the enemy camp. Draco felt the heel now for feeling so smug about it back then.

'After that, the rumours started and, well... you know the rest.'

Something seemed to suddenly click in Draco's mind and he leaned forward until there was barely an inch between them, 'Hold on one moment. Are you telling me you never slept with Weasley?'

'Weren't you listening, Malfoy?' Hermione said exasperated.

'I just want to hear it again.'

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, 'I didn't sleep with Ron.'

Draco was so happy, he leaned in to kiss her, only for Hermione to lean back deeper into the cushions, if that was even possible.

She covered the movement by spluttering out a question, 'So, what about you?'

Draco sighed and leaned back again, willing to play her game... for now. She didn't have a chance for much longer though. 'What about me?'

'Any difficult relationships?'

'No,' he answered shortly.

'Please,' Hermione snarked sarcastically, 'don't give everything away. I couldn't stand it.'

Draco just shrugged, his lips quirking into a smile, 'There really haven't been any relationships.'

Hermione raised her brows in surprise at that statement. Draco began to play with her hair, fingering the ringlets that had already escaped the simple up do and sneakily began plucking out pins which held the mass to her head. She obviously noticed but didn't seem to mind.

'None at all?' She asked, still pursuing the last answer, as her hair started falling down her shoulders in a thick wave.

'No.'

'Why not?' Draco's hand stopped its movement and he let out a huff of irritation, 'Jeez, Granger, you'll just keep pushing, won't you?'

She only shrugged.

Draco sighed and decided telling her would be much more simpler than dodging her persistant queries, 'It's no big deal. It's not as if I've sworn it off. I just haven't found anyone I would wish to spend numerous time with. Apart from maybe a night or two.'

Hermione knew his reputation. He used and disposed of women as if they were dirty tissues. Hermione couldn't name the times there was someone in her department alone in tears, because the blond Adonis hadn't owled and was now completely ignoring them. Hermione felt a moment's trepidation, she hoped to Merlin that wouldn't be her. She had to figuratively straighten her spine and list the reasons why she would be the one who won him in the end.

He was playing with her hair again and Hermione leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. Draco stared into her eyes, determined that she make the first move. He didn't have to wait long, as she gently pressed her lips against his.

A flair of desire overcame him and he eagerly possessed her mouth. What started out gentle, turned molten and then violent. He thought his actions would scare her away but she only pushed herself against him with a moan and met his kisses like nothing he had ever experienced before. Not even in the elevator, and that had been the hottest moment of his life. She kissed him like a damned goddess and rubbed herself against him in a way that drove him crazy.

She straddled his legs and squeezed his hips between her knees, controlling the frenzied kiss like no one had dared tried with Draco before. Her dress rode up until the hem was around her hips and she moved them against him in a practised move. He broke the kiss and flung his head back against the back of the couch, pleasure washing through him in waves. The apex of her thighs was hitting his cock perfectly and he couldn't contain the small his that escaped from his lips.

Hermione wasn't deterred by the lack of access to his mouth, only began nibbling her way down his neck, biting hard when she came to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. This was a serious erogenous spot for Draco and he had to take her by the shoulders to push her away, lest he come prematurely.

He groaned when their eyes met. Her pupils were dilated and completely glazed. The ways she was looking at him made him swear.

'Bedroom,' he rasped and he couldn't recognise his own voice. She nodded and thrust her hips forward again, making him glare.

His hands slid down her sides until they grasped her hips and he abruptly stood. She flung her arms around his neck and shoulders, and wrapped her thighs tightly around his waist until her ankles hooked together. She lowered her head and began nibbling on his earlobe.

'Fuck,' Draco moaned and nearly jogged to his bedroom. What the hell happened to his perfect seduction? Hermione had turned it around completely.

He fell forward on the bed sideways with Hermione clinging to him tightly. He was careful to keep his weight from her but it didn't work, she seemed to want his weight on her and he could feel every inch of her against him.

The dress had to go, Draco decided and with a whispered word, it vanished. He thought Hermione would lay into him for vanishing her dress but she only moaned in approval and thrust her hips up into him again. She wasn't wearing a bra and he took advantage by leaning down and taking one nub deeply into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. Hermione moaned and grasped his hair tightly in one hand, the other stroking his linen covered back.

He treated the other breast in the same fashion and when he was satisfied he had paid them equal homage, he began making his way down her flat belly. As they were close to the side of the bed, he knelt on the floor while pulling her closer. He grasped the edges of her knickers and began to ease them down her thighs and calves, her hips rising to make the journey easier before she draped her legs over his shoulders.

He stared at his uncovered prize and marvelled at the beauty and... familiarity? The expedition into a new sexual partner shouldn't be this easy, this comfortable, this intense. The awkwardness that should be there wasn't, but Draco wasn't going to think too much about it right now. He definitely had something better to do.

He could see her lean up on her elbows from the corner of his eye. She was probably wondering what was taking so long, but Draco wouldn't be rushed. He leaned forward and stroked a bold tongue up her slit, and was instantly rewarded by a gasp and a soft thud as Hermione once more reclined on the bed fully.

He pushed his tongue in-between her folds, avoiding the nub for now, and licked down to slowly dip into her hole. He felt her hands in his hair, not gripping but gently stroking the silver strands, her breathing was heavy and Draco missed her moans.

Draco finally licked up and took her clit between his lips and began sucking on it, twirling a tongue around it every few moments or so. Hermione was now whimpering softly and Draco had to put a steadying hand on her hip as she was unconsciously thrusting into him. He slid his other hand up her thigh and higher until he could slide a finger into her too tight opening.

Merlin, he could barely squeeze it in.

Draco imagined this tightness around his cock and moaned when it twitched in agreement and anticipation in his trousers. Draco didn't ponder long on why she was so constricting, only pushing another finger in and crooking it so the tips grazed against her front walls. Her inner muscles to tighten unconsciously at the movement and Draco knew she was close.

Spearing her clit suddenly with his tongue and rubbing hard with his fingers, he was delighted to hear Hermione's breath hitch sharply and cry out loudly as her tight cunt began to milk at his digits. Fuck, but he wanted to feel her do that around his cock. Wanted that more than he wanted anything ever.

Draco let her ride it out, and when she was breathless and shivering he stood up to quickly shrug off his clothing. He climbed up her body, and took her panting mouth hard with his.

'That was fucking amazing,' he murmured as he nibbled on her lower lip, 'Do you think you could do it again?'

He got up onto his knees and manoeuvred them until they were lying on the bed properly. He was so hard now it hurt and he settled between her thighs and she spread them easily. He still could not get enough of her lips and didn't even attempt to part them as he rested the head of his cock at her entrance. Her orgasm had obviously relaxed her, but it was still a tight fit as he pushed in slightly.

Draco had to break the kiss in order to grit his teeth. Fuck! It felt incredible. The best he's ever experienced as he pushed in a couple more inches. He was never going to make it if he didn't do this faster. The feeling of the tight skin of her pussy, choking his cock inch by inch was going to kill him.

With that thought firmly in mind, he pulled out until only the tip was inside her then abruptly thrust in to the hilt... and right through a barrier.

Hermione hissed in pain and Draco lifted his head to stare at her in amazement—she was a fucking virgin?

He was about to say something, but Hermione only pulled his head down until his lips met hers as her hips rose to grind against him. Every thought in his head completely went blank and all there was was Hermione. Draco began to move, her wet tightness pulling at him perfectly and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. Hermione was moving with him, her rhythm so perfectly timed, he knew he wasn't going to last very long.

Draco needed her to come again though; he wanted to feel her pulse around his cock as she had pulsed around his fingers. He changed his thrusts slightly, bottoming out a bit more and grinding his pubic bone against her clit. He was losing it, he knew as his speed became erratic and he thrust harder into her beautiful body.

_Just a bit longer,_ he thought desperately and was rewarded when Hermione moaned deep in her throat and pulsated around his cock perfectly, her nails scratching harshly down his back. He didn't mind or notice as he felt his balls draw up and he began spill into her body—his release going on for so long, he thought he might pass out with the intensity of it.

He slumped onto her, his head pillowed by her breasts as her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him.

The sweat began to cool on their bodies and he felt her shiver a bit, even though he knew she couldn't be cold with his body heat supplying a nice blanket. He rolled off her anyway, groaning when his now relaxed cock slipped from her tight channel. He pulled the blankets over them and drew her into his arms once more—she was already heavy with sleep.

So with one more kiss to her lips, he let slumber take him also.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco woke up with a foggy mind and a relaxed body. It took a couple of minutes for him to register that a warm, pliant body was curved around him and that that sleeping body belonged to Hermione.

He had never woken up next to a woman before; the thought of the mornings after made him uncomfortable. The well known scenario of kicking women out, was usually unpleasant and immediately put him in a bad mood.

Yet the feel of her against him made him feel secure... it was somehow familiar.

One thing stood out foremost in Draco's mind however—Hermione had given him her virginity.

Draco had taken a couple of women's virtues before and without much remorse or sympathy. As cold as it sounded, he usually broke them in, and then sent them on their way.

Merlin, he was an arsehole. One thing to be said about him though; he never took what wasn't freely given and he always sent them away satisfied, if not a little heartbroken.

Hermione was different. She made him feel things. Things he's never felt and had no business feeling, in his opinion. The only reason he hadn't fallen into a marriage arranged by his parents to some insipid Pure-blood was because he was too busy concentrating on his career than to give attention to someone else.

Pulling Hermione's naked body closer, he pondered the thought of sharing his life with someone like Hermione and found emotion bloom in his chest, which he instantly pushed away. He had only had her once and he was considering taking her into his life? The thought was absurd. Wasn't it?

She was stirring against him and when he looked down into her face, her eyelashes fluttered and her chocolate eyes stared up at him.

To Draco's annoyance, that warm feeling in his chest was back.

'Morning,' she murmured, stretching out her body and rubbing at her eyes. They were now black underneath, thanks to her mascara and her hair looked like something nested in it. She was still the most magnificent sight in Draco's opinion and he wanted her again.

'Morning,' he said with a smirk, 'how are you feeling?'

She finished her stretch and grinned up at him. 'I feel wonderful.'

Draco started to stoke her belly, slowly making his way down. 'How about I make you feel even more wonderful?'

She smiled but then grimaced, gently gripping his wrist, 'That would be great but things are a bit tender down there.'

At that, Draco's smiled vanished and looked sternly down at her, 'Why didn't you warn me?'

Hermione shrugged, her head burrowing into the pillow. 'Would it have changed anything if you knew?'

'No,' Draco admitted, 'but it would have been good to know.'

'I think it was perfect the way it was.'

Draco laughed, rolling her on to her back as he leaned down to kiss her.

'I can do a healing charm if you want?' He said against her lips and pinching her hip teasingly.

She retaliated by nipping his bottom lip, 'You'd probably sow my hymen intact again.'

He huffed out a laugh, 'Yes, probably.'

'What's the time?'

'Haven't the foggiest.' He replied, and then grabbed for her hips when she tried to roll off the bed, 'Where do you think you're going?'

Draco wasn't proud of the tone of panic in his voice and hoped it hadn't been evident enough for Hermione to notice. She huffed out a laugh when she couldn't loosen his grip on her, deciding to roll the other way and straddle his hips which just happened to be sporting a glorious erection.

'I was going to the loo and then I was going to ask whether I might borrow your owl. I left last night without informing Ginny or Harry and I'm sure they're wondering about me.'

Draco tried valiantly to ignore the softness of her thigh rubbing against his cock but he had to grit his teeth and shove her down so she was instead sitting on his thighs. 'You're a bloody tease, Mione.'

Instead of taking offence, she flung her head back and laughed. He had never seen anything so magnificent, with her breasts thrust up into the air and her long curly hair brushing his knees. He couldn't be blamed for once more making a grab for her. She was too fast for him, however and was already making her way to the bathroom, her hips swaying enticingly. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink when she noticed him looking.

He flung himself back with a groan and rubbed at his face in frustration. What did he get himself into? She was the most seductive virgin he'd ever encountered and if he hadn't known for certain she was a virgin, he would have doubted it himself.

Now he had a massive boner and no relief forthcoming.

So why, instead of feeling irritated and grumpy, he was feeling thrilled and slightly euphoric. It was her; he was delighted with her and happier than he's ever remembered feeling. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the night before again. The memory was imprinted on his mind and he only had to close his eyes for the feelings she evoked to come back.

He turned his head when he heard the bathroom door open and watched as Hermione poked her head out to look at him. 'Care for a bath?' She asked, a smirk forming on her perfect lips.

Draco lifted up a blond brow and did his own smirking. 'What, so you can torture me some more?'

She was full out grinning when she lifted up a shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom again. 'Suit yourself.'

'Cheeky minx,' he muttered and got up to follow her. She knew perfectly well he wouldn't miss an opportunity to feel her naked, slippery body against him. He would restrain himself even if it killed him and the hard length, long and thick and straining against his belly as he reached the bathroom, was painful enough that he thought he might just die. Dramatic thinking but Draco was nothing if not that.

It was why he was so successful in his job. He liked speaking in front of the Wizengamot, treated it exactly as a performance and he was extremely good at theatrics.

He saw Hermione lounging in his massive bathtub, her delicious attributes hidden by a wealth of bubbles whereas his were in plain sight for her to enjoy. Draco wasn't disappointed when her eyes immediately fixed on his turgid cock and stayed there. He was delighted when her lips parted on a breath and her eyes dilated. Oh yes, she was definitely not unaffected by him.

'That looks painful,' she said on a laugh.

'You're enjoying this,' he accused her, but chuckled anyway.

'Yes,' she said and licked her lips. 'Come here.'

He narrowed his eyes but did as he was told, curious at her intentions.

She didn't leave him guessing for long. 'Climb in but sit on the edge. That's it.' She whispered and did the last thing he thought she would do. She widened his thighs with her hands and knelt between them, taking his length in her small palm.

Was she going to...? She did, and he had to stop himself from jerking in surprise as her hot mouth surrounded him.

'Fucking hell,' he moaned, the acoustics of the bathroom making it sound extremely loud. He watched as she worked him and knew there was no way he was going to last. When she did something with her tongue that caught him by surprise, his vision went black and pleasure as such he'd never expected washed over him.

When he looked down at her, after he recovered, she was stroking his thighs and staring into his eyes. He felt his heart restrict, her dark eyes were so beautiful and the way she was looking at him made him feel like the only man in the world. He'd make damned sure she wouldn't look at another man like she was looking at him ever again.

He slipped into the bath and settled back against the tub, pulling her so that she was resting between his thighs, her back against his chest.

'Where the hell did you learn to give head like that?' Draco was suddenly jealous and had to control his voice so she wouldn't know it.

'I didn't learn it anywhere. You're the only man I've done that to.' She sounded so damned sincere too, and relief coursed through him.

His fingers were stroking her sides and her wild hair smelled so good, the feel of her small body against his felt so right and damned if he wasn't getting hard again. It was probably why he didn't give thought to his next words.

'Good, and that's not going to change.'

Hermione stiffened and he could practically hear her breathing stop. 'It's not?'

Draco didn't know what to say. He wanted her, desperately. He didn't want anyone else and didn't think he ever would. Did he ever want to lose her, the very thought made him sick.

Did he love her?

He didn't think so. Not yet anyway, but he knew it was a close thing. That to spend any more time with her would clinch it and he would never love anyone else.

Draco wanted Hermione to love him too. He was pretty much sure he would give anything for that to happen.

He must have been silent for too long, because he felt her start to withdraw. He couldn't let that happen, so he lifted her by her waist and easily turned her around to face him, and she was once more straddling him.

'I want to be with you, Hermione.' He said softly, looking into her eyes so she wouldn't doubt him.

'Really?' She whispered, her hands trailing up his chest to rest on his shoulders, but replied without waiting for an answer. 'I want to be with you too.'

'Good.' He stated and pulled her down for a quick kiss. 'There are some formalities we have to dispense with however.'

Hermione tilted her head, clearly waiting for him to clarify.

'You have to come have dinner with my parents and it will probably be at Malfoy Manor. I know you had some awful experiences there and if it's too much, you don't have to set one foot in there.'

Hermione frowned, 'Your parents won't care that we're together?'

'My parents opinion no longer matter to me, but I do love them and they love me. They don't care what I do as long as it makes me happy.'

Hermione raised a sceptical brow, 'Are we speaking of the same Malfoy's?'

Draco laughed, 'I didn't say they would be exactly pleased, but they'll keep their attitude to themselves.'

'What about your friends?'

His expression darkened as he remembered something. 'Speaking of one of my friends, you'll bloody well stay away from him.'

Hermione already felt like laughing at him, suspecting exactly who he was referring to, but decided to ask anyway. 'Who might that be?'

'Theo!' He growled and Hermione couldn't keep from laughing any longer. He didn't look happy with her.

'I'm sorry.' She tried to look remorseful, but her lips kept twitching. 'It's just; he doesn't hold a candle to you.'

Draco scowled but could only hold the expression for a few moments before he was grinning too. He bent down to kiss her again and it was a long while before they came up for air again.

'I'm beginning to prune.' Hermione moaned rubbing her body against Draco's again. She couldn't seem to help it and Draco decided to let her take the lead, only needing to pull her head down to his once more to get her going.

She didn't need more encouragement to wrap her hand around him and guide him to her opening.

'Are you sure?' he murmured against her lips. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

'It hurts worse when you're not inside me.' His belly clenched at her words and his earlier thoughts came back to him. He was fooling himself when he thought he wasn't in love with her. Draco knew for a fact that these feelings couldn't mean anything else.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she began lowering herself onto him. She felt so hot and tight and perfect, and he fit in her like a glove.

Hermione didn't immediately start thrusting, preferring to swish her hips forward and back languidly. Draco didn't want to disturb her pace, so he only adjusted his hips so that on every forward thrust his cock would rub her g-spot and her clit would grind on his pelvis. She moaned her approval and began rocking harder, so that the water around them became turbulent and began lapping the edges of the bath precariously.

Neither of them cared as Draco felt her flutter around him and her pussy seemed to grip him like nothing ever could. His eyes never left her face as she came and only when she was once more relaxed in his arms, did he encircle her waist in his hands and began thrusting into her hard from below.

If the water wasn't overflowing before, it definitely was now. He was sure a veritable lake was waiting for them when they got out, but it was a petty thing compared to how he felt now.

All Hermione could do was grip his shoulders tight and hold on for dear life. The pounding she was taking was deep and thorough enough to tip her over again and Draco was helpless to resist twice as he once more fell into rapture.

They were panting as Hermione draped herself around him, her messy hair already somehow getting into his mouth and he didn't care a whit. He could never tire of her, didn't ever want to let her go.

His inane musing was interrupted when he heard her say, 'Well, if I wasn't pruney before, I certainly am now.'

'Why don't we wash up and send those owls. You to the Weaselette and I'll owl my parents to organise dinner. Then I can set up a picnic for us.'

Hermione brought her head up to look at him; her expression was languid and lazy. 'It's snowing, Draco, why ever would you want a picnic?'

'I didn't say it had to be outside. I'll set up a love nest in front of the fire place.'

That set her off laughing again, 'Who the hell says love nest?'

Draco grinned and smacked her bottom as she stood up. 'I was being thoughtful and romantic.'

Hermione just rolled her eyes and chuckled. 'Alright, Casanova.'

She towel dried her hair as Draco towel dried the rest of her, and having way to much fun doing it. 'I need to go back to my flat soon. It's work tomorrow.'

Draco snorted, 'Not likely.'

'So should I go to work tomorrow in my red dress or maybe one of your shirts?' She asked lightly but sarcastically. Hermione was actually thrilled he didn't want her to go anywhere.

'I'll send Winky to go get your clothes.'

Hermione didn't want to argue, she didn't want to leave either. 'Alright.'

He kissed her nose and moved on to the bedroom, throwing her one of his clean shirts, grinning.

Later as they were lying in bed, indeed having their fireside picnic, Hermione finally made her worries about his parents known.

'What if your parents make an issue about us?'

Draco drew her in closer, already nearly asleep. 'Then we'll weather it together.'

That was more comforting than anything else he could have said. Snuggling deeper into his chest, Hermione marvelled at how something simple as a bracelet could have gotten her everything she's ever wanted.

**Author's Note: Yes, this is the last chapter. I have prepared an epilogue, which I shall post tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Two Months Later**

It was another Potter dinner and Draco was leaning against the kitchen door viewing the mayhem within. The Weaselette had a squalling infant in one arm and her wand in the other. She seemed to be furiously finishing up the dinner preparations and placating the child. Draco had to admire her multi-tasking ability.

Hermione rushed in chasing yet another Weasley kid into the kitchen, this one belonging to Bill and Fleur. She caught the kid by the shoulder and whispered in the girl's ear. She nodded solemnly but the moment Hermione's back was turned, rushed after Teddy who had stuck his tongue out at her.

Draco's attention didn't stay on the children though; they were firmly fixed on Hermione. Gods, she was beautiful and he wondered how it was possible to love her more every day.

Their relationship hadn't been easily accepted by others, although it didn't bother Draco or Hermione that much. It could, however, have been worse.

Draco's parents were as frosty as ever, although they were never outright hostile to Hermione. Draco even suspected they somewhat liked Hermione, although he knew they would never show it. It just wasn't the Malfoy thing to do.

His friends were also somewhat accepting, but only after Theo had made it a point to publically declare his support and everyone knew the Pure-Blood community were like sheep—where one went the rest followed.

No, the most opposition came from Hermione's side.

Ron had made an utter arse out of himself by publically 'disowning' Hermione as a friend at work of all places. She had just scoffed in his face and turned her back on him. She hadn't considered him much of a loss and hadn't given it much thought since.

She had received and ugly howler by Molly Weasley and Draco could tell that that had hurt her. Draco had wanted to kill the old bitch but had decided to comfort Hermione instead. It wasn't long before she was smiling again.

The worst of it was when a number of Draco's old conquests had made it a point to confront Hermione and in lurid detail. Draco had been quite nervous to hear about this but Hermione had just rolled her eyes and stated, 'They're all just bitter and jealous. I really feel sorry for them.'

He had kissed her and once more congratulated himself on his exceptionally good taste in girlfriends. And as Hermione was his first and only girlfriend, it really said something.

Their biggest champions, to Draco's surprise, were Ginny and Harry. They had stood by them through all of it.

Ginny had charmed him immediately and he had to admit he liked her immensely. Harry and Draco's relationship were somewhat more complicated though. The sniped and argued with each other whenever they could and although he supported Hermione's choices, they still couldn't warm up to each other.

The tide changed though when Ginny went into labour. Hermione left to be by Ginny's side and Ginny had insisted Harry not come near her. Of course Potter didn't listen, insisting he should be there for her, but after Ginny became hysterical, Potter was apparently asked to leave.

Harry was left pacing the waiting room in a dither, knowing there was no point in forcing his way in when his presence might make it more difficult for Ginny. Draco had taken one look at Potter and had promptly left again.

Draco came back not ten minutes later with a full bottle of Fire Whiskey, had taken Potter by the elbow to lead him to a chair and had shoved the bottle into his hands.

They were nearly halfway through the bottle when the receptionist had come to scold them about drinking in a hospital. The combined intimidation of both a Potter and a Malfoy was too much for the woman and she had slunk off from whence she came.

Hermione found them laughing hysterically and hanging off each other to keep from sliding off their chairs. They were definitely causing a commotion and there were plenty of disgruntled faces around them, but Hermione didn't care. Neither, it seemed, did Draco and Harry.

After Harry found out he had a son, he had pulled Draco into an exuberant hug and had dashed off to see his wife and child, not even noticing Hermione was there or that she had actually given him the news.

After that, thing between Harry and Draco were different, but not so that anyone would notice. It was only a select few who knew their arguing wasn't malicious anymore. Hermione had even caught them being pleasant to each other.

Hermione finally noticed Draco watching her so intently and came to give him a kiss. She also turned and fondly surveyed the commotion that was happening in the kitchen.

'Good god, Hermione, you should have warned me what I was getting myself into before we got involved with each other. A Malfoy does not subject himself to such bedlam.' He was of course teasing. Despite his words; he hoped bedlam would befall on his own house very soon and Hermione knew it.

Hermione patted him lovingly on the cheek, her wedding ring glinting in the light overhead.

'Put a sock in it, Draco.'

The End


End file.
